Permanent
by kissmecullen
Summary: Bella lives with her dad because she doesn't do what shes told.She meets Edward and theres an instant chemistry.What happens when they dont take precautions and when they drink too much?What will Jacob do to get close to Bella? LEMONS and normal couples.
1. First Day

**HIYA! this is my 1st fanfic so dnt be too cruel ;) Imma try and upload as often as I can, I've written a lot of my story so there will probably be one or two chapters a day. Errrr... oh yeh the LEMONS in this story are strong and I got them from the 1st story I wrote (not published on here and it wont be.. ever) and I am using most of the lemons from that story. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and said what you like about the story and what you dont like. One last thing, Bella's car is my dream car. ENJOY!!!!**

I shut my alarm off and unwillingly clambered out of bed, today was my first day at the shit-hole, otherwise known as 'Forks High School'. I don't know why my mother won't just accept the fact that I hate school. Since I was thirteen my mum has moved me to about ten different schools because I was either expelled from each one I was at or I just refused to work at the ones I didn't like. I know she only wants what is best for me but sending me to live with my dad in Forks when I was seventeen and only had a year left of school was a stupid idea.

I showered, curled my brown hair and got dressed in black skinny jeans, a black vest-top, pastry purple and black converses and a gold necklace and hoop earrings. I did my make-up checked I had everything and went downstairs.

Charlie was sitting at the table eating a piece of toast.

"Hey Dad," I said grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Alright Bells?" He asked. I nodded and pulled my leather jacket on, "No breakfast?" he asked.

"I'm not a breakfast kinda person. I have to at least try and make a good impression on the first day so, see you later," I said waving as I jogged out of the house towards my car. I had the Range Rover sport, 2010 edition in black with the back windows tinted, the interior was dark wood with caramel seats. It's my baby; I take better care of my car than I do of myself. My ex boyfriend was loaded and bought it for me before having to move to Australia with his parents and sister.

I jumped into the car and threw my bag onto the passenger seat. I put the N-Dubz album on 'Against all Odds' and sped off towards school. **(N-Dubz are a british group born in London, there names are Dappy, Tulisa and Fazer. They are by far my favourite music ppl to listen to plus the two guys are really fit. I suggest you type them in on Youtube)**

On the way I stopped at what was probably the only gas station in Forks. I filled my car up and bought a bottle of Dr. Pepper and some chewing gum along with some more cigarettes. My ex Alec managed to get me a fake I.D but I didn't know how long I could use it here because everyone knew everything about everyone. The cashier smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Jacob."

"Bella," I replied. The way he was staring at me was creeping me out.

As soon as I had paid I ran out the store and jumped into the safety of my car, I looked back at the gas station and he was still staring at me. _Pervert_, I thought before driving off towards school.

I pulled up to a small school and the car park was full, heads started to turn as they noticed my car and probably because they heard the music; which was on full volume booming out the speakers. I parked next to a Volvo, that car and a Mercedes convertible were the only other decent cars here. I leaned back in my seat and stared at the pink dice hanging from my mirror. I bought them because life is like gambling; you take chances and either you'll win big time or you'll lose everything.

I took a deep breath and shut off the engine. I checked my appearance in the mirror and applied some more lip-gloss before grabbing my bag and stepping out the car. All the girls rolled their eyes and flipped their hair at me whilst boys muttered things like 'hot' and a few even wolf whistled, I had this everywhere I went. I stood by the boot of my car and checked the time; I still had twenty minutes before registration, _great. _I pulled a cigarette from my back and lit it, delighting in the calmness the smoke brought with it.

"Hi, mind if I have one," a voice behind me said. I turned and saw a god standing before me. He had bronze 'sex hair', which seemed to be what his hair naturally was like. Piercing green eyes and a crooked grin, he was wearing jeans with adidas trainers, a simple grey t-shirt and a darker grey jacket.

I pulled another cigarette and handed it to him. He took it and leaned against my car.

"Nice ride," he said.

"Thank you, I'm Bella and you are?" I said.

"Edward Cullen. Thanks for the cigarette, I've been craving one. What brings you to our shitty school?" he asked smiling.

"I've been expelled from every other one I've been to and my mum sent me to live with my dad. Apparently Forks will sort out my fucked up life. Nothing has and I'm way past repair," I replied smiling back.

"I know how it feels, my dad is constantly telling me to stop drinking and smoking," he replied. "What year you in?" he asked.

"Senior," I replied, we looked into each other's eyes and sparks flew. I blonde girl walked up to us, she looked like a supermodel and an extremely muscular guy followed after.

"Come on Rose, you know you wanna," he said thrusting his hips.

"Ugh, God Emmett I'm better than that!" she replied.

"Sex in the toilets?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Please!!! You'll do it everywhere except there," he was pouting now and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. He turned to face me and the pout never left his face.

"I'm sorry but you look so adorable with that pout, I'm Bella Swan," I said.

"I'm Emmett and this is my girlfriend Rosalie," he said motioning to the blonde.

"That's bullshit Rosalie, you had sex with Mike Newton in the toilets in Freshman year," another beautiful blonde said, "Oh I didn't realise we had company, I'm Jasper. Rosalie's my adopted sister." I smiled and told him my name.

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOUR CAR!" a high pitched voice squealed in my ear.

"And this is my sister Alice," Edward said pointing at the small pixie girl in front of me. She was really pretty and was dressed amazingly.

"Wow, I love your top!" I said motioning towards the authentic tee she was wearing, "I'm Bella." She hugged me and whispered, "My brother likes you, I can tell."

Before I had a chance to reply the bell rung and we were off to class.


	2. Biology

**Heres the second chapter about Bella getting to know the beautiful kids in school - Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and of course Edward *sigh*. Is it just me or is Robert Pattinson like THE fittest boy ever?!!!**

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" my new biology teacher said. I was standing in front of the class and I hated it when teachers do this.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said waving, "Shall I sit there it's the only free space?" I asked Sir pointing at the seat next to Edward. He nodded and I took my seat.

"So we meet again Bella," he said grinning.

"Are you always this happy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm happy because the hottest girl in school is my biology partner," he said, I blushed and he whispered the last part to me, "We're gonna have to practice this terms topic."

"Attention class! We will be studying reproduction this term," the teacher said handing out books. A few perverted people at the back cheered whilst others groaned.

I leaned into Edward and purred, "Definetly, I can't wait to take a ride with you." He let out a small groan and I licked his earlobe.

"Isabella, don't make me give you a detention this early in the school year for inappropriate behaviour," the teacher said. I turned away from Edward and nearly the whole class was staring at us.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" I said angrily, they turned around and faced the teacher, "Sorry Sir, I forgot where I was," I apologized.

"Wanna sit with us at lunch?" Edward asked leaving Biology with me.

* * *

"Yeah, sure," I said. As we walked down the corridor two girls started walking towards us. They each had blonde hair, heavy make-up, stilettos and low-cut tops and mini-skirts. One walked right in the middle of us elbowed me out the way.

"Edward! Hi, you look fantastic; as usual!" she said.

"Tanya I'm busy go away. I'm not interested."

"Excuse me bitch, you elbowed me and I didn't like it. I think it's best if you go back to the street corner with your little friend and wait for some middle aged man to pay you to fuck him," I said pushing her out the way.

I looked at Edward and he was trying to keep the laughter in as the girls walked away. Tanya turned around and glared at me; I innocently smiled back and stuck my middle finger up at her. She gasped and ran.

"Something funny, Cullen?" I asked walking over to him and standing face to face.

"Oh my God, that was so funny. Who would've guessed that Bella has balls?" he asked.

"I'll show you the proof that I don't," I murmured. I winked and walked towards the cafeteria. I swinged my hips for Edward's benefit and he groaned before catching me up and pulling my hand.

"Bella wanna go out sometime?" he asked.

"Yep, is there anywhere decent around here though?" I asked, strangely excited.

"My house on Friday, my Dad works long hours as a Doctor and my Mum's his secretary so there both gone all day. Maybe you'll give me the ride you promised?" he asked seductively.

"All in good time..." I said, even though my heart was beating a mile a minute. There was a strong chemistry between me and this boy I barely knew.

We got lunch and I sat down in between Edward and Alice.

"Make sure Mum and Dad don't come home and find Bella there, they'll launch a sex talk," Alice said giggling.

"How did she k-"

"Alice knows everything," Alice replied smiling at me.

"So Bella tell us about you," Jasper said.

"Ok, I lived in Phoenix till this summer with my mum Renee and my step-dad Phil. I had a boyfriend there called Alec who was loaded and amazingly sweet to me, he left two years ago to live in Australia, my dad's chief of police and is out a lot. I have smoked and drunk since I was fifteen and I love truth or dare," I said in one breath.

"I so have to play that with you Bella," Emmett said grinning, "I know! We'll all come on Friday, but late so you two can have a date first and we can all play! Yes!" he said, genuinely proud of himself.

"Fine, be there at nine then," Edward said grumpily. I jumped into his lap and whispered,

"Don't worry babe, I'll still be able to ride you in that time, don't forget we got all night as well."

"Shit, you can't say stuff like that, it drives me crazy!" he whispered back. I shrugged, ruffled his hair and went back to my seat.

The bell rung and we left for class. "Hey Bella?" Alice asked as we walked to English together. "Can we go shopping sometime? You seem awesome and I want to get to know you. Plus I'm obsessed with fashion. I want to be a designer when I've finished with studies."

"You'll be good at it, I love what your wearing" I replied.

"Thanks, I design most of my clothes, but I'm best at jeans and dresses." We carried on talking until we got to English/

* * *

As school finished I walked to my car. I 'm glad I've survived my first day, and actually got a date too. I opened the car boot and sat in there with my feet dangling out. I lit a cigarette and delighted in the sensation. My phone rung and I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Babe!" the voice said into the phone.

"Oh my... Fuck, how did you get my number?! I changed it when I left Phoenix" I replied excitedly.

"I have my ways, anyways be at your house for four. I'll be waiting," the line went dead.

I said a quick goodbye to Edward, swapped numbers with him and the rest of my new friends and jumped in the car and raced home.

**DUN DUN DUN. Who could that be? Alec (her ex)? Lets wait and see. Muah ha ha. Sorry Im really hyper right now :D**


	3. We meet again Yay!

**This isn't a very long chapter but anyway, it just shows Bella meeting the voice on her phone. I wanna thank one of my bezzies SHAKELUVSTWILIGHT for supportin me and readin the story, we're writing a story together which we'll publish on ff when we've written a bit more. I just wanna say now that any rude parts in that story will be written by me but most of the story line is coming from SHAKELUVSTWILIGHT. I also have another friend on here but i cant remember what her name is. It has Cullen and 96 in it, so if your readin this as well HIYA! So, im gonna shut up and let you read! **

I cut the engine off and ran up to the house. I swung the door open and noticed a pair of heels on the floor. I smiled and walked into the living room. A mass of red jumped up and swung me round.

"BABE! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH!" Victoria yelled. Another pair of arms swooped me up and set me back down again.

"B! Long time no see!" Laurent said. They both sat down on the sofa and I stood in front of them.

"I have not seen you guys since the party before I left Phoenix, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked sitting down on Victoria's lap, she hugged me again and I hugged her back.

"Well as you know we finished school so we thought we'd pay you a visit. We sorted it out with your dad; we're here for one week!" Laurent said grinning.

Victoria and Laurent have been my best friends since I was thirteen. They are amazing people.

"Guess what bitches?" I asked standing up and getting three cans of coke.

"Continue," Victoria said, catching the can I threw at her.

"Well, I have totally got a date with a sex-God called Edward, I met him this morning and I swear I nearly fucked him right there in my backseat," I said remembering the day.

"He must be special, you'd never fuck someone in your precious car," Laurent said smiling.

"I've got a date with him on Friday, come!" I said sitting back on Victoria's lap.

"Isn't the point of a date that it's just two people? Or is it different in this small town?" Victoria questioned.

"No come to his house at nine, the rest of my friends are gonna be there then, we're playing truth or dare," I said, "I'll get my Dad to drop you off, Edward said Charlie's friends with his Dad."

"Cool we can meet your sex-God. I'm choosing your clothes!" Victoria yelled. She had a thing for fashion, thinking about it Alice and Victoria would get on well.

"Awesome, let me ring him and check it's ok first." I dialled his number and he picked up almost instantly.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"Hi. Listen about the date on Friday I-"

"Why are you cancelling?" he asked sounding suddenly very worried.

"I'm not cancelling if you hadn't interrupted me, God. Anyway, my two best friends from Phoenix have come for a week and I was wondering if it'd be ok for them to come over when Emmett and everyone else is on Friday. They wanna meet you," I asked.

"That's fine, I'll text my address to you. Look, I gotta go Alice is banging my door down, she's strong for a pixie. Bye petal," he said.

"Petal?" I asked

"Yeah, you come across all strong and hard, but I can tell your just as fragile and delicate as well as beautiful as a petal, anyway bye," he said, "Alice fucking hell! Get the fuck away from my door, I'm coming!"

"Edward language," I heard a voice yell.

"Sorry Mum, Alice is being really annoying!" he yelled back.

"I'll let you get back to your pixie sister. Bye Edward," I said. I hung up and Victoria ran up behind me.

"VODKA SHOT TIME!" she screamed.

"WHOOO!" Laurent yelled. I rolled my eyes and went up to my room, followed by my two Phoenix friends. I pulled out my secret vodka stash and took a long gulp, before lying on my bed. Laurent lay next to me and Victoria lay with her head on my tummy. We shared the bottle round and I talked about my day at school and that bitch Tanya.

"I dumped James," Victoria said sighing.

"OMG why?" Laurent and I asked in unison.

"The stupid dickshit was getting too possessive and wasn't letting me out of his sight, plus sex became about his pleasure, as long as he climaxed it didn't matter about me! God, I hate him. James got all angry at me and I slapped him before screaming I didn't wanna know him no more and left."

I sat up and pulled her up and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry babe!" I soothed. A single tear slipped down her angry/upset face before she wiped it away.

"I'm not wasting any tears on that dickshit mother fucker," she said lying back down on my tummy.

Before I knew it we were all drifting off into a sleep. When I wake up I know I'll have such a bad headache.

"I love you Victoria, I love you Laurent," I managed to get out.

"Love you too Bell," Victoria replied. Laurent was already asleep. I shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**SOOOO.... what do u think? Good, bad, rubbish, crap, whatever else you gotta say as well just pls review. I was also looking for some creative swear words, I mean DICKSHIT is mine, I made that up :) i say it a lot. So please do tell me any you can think of. Bella is a sort of reflection of my personality of sorts cuz well my minds just as dirty as hers :D But you havent had a chance yet to see the really rude side of her, its coming though. and i love alcohol especially smirnoff and bacardi... mmmmm. Anywhoo back to the main topic review please. AND HI! to any of my friends who might read this xxx**

**KISSMECULLEN xoxo **


	4. Our first date

**Thank u so much .x for ur support ;)luv u xxx**

"Put them on!" Victoria screeched. I growled before pulling the purple heels on. I was getting ready for my date with Edward and Victoria said I couldn't wear converses. "You look sexy Bell!" Victoria said.

"Yeah you look hot B," Laurent said agreeing. I was wearing an LBD (little black dress) that was skin tight and ended mid-thigh. It was a low v-cut and had thin straps. I wore six purple bangles and a black ring.

"Ok, I gotta go now. I'm gonna be late and I want as much time with him as possible, you got the address right?" I asked grabbing my leather black bag. I stuffed my phone, purse and earphones inside.

"Yes we do, go have fun and be safe!" Victoria said kissing my cheek.

"Bye B," Laurent said.

"See you later babe," Victoria said one last time.

"Bye bitches!" I yelled shutting my bedroom door.

"Bella language!" Charlie said from the lounge.

"Sorry Dad!" I said. I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my keys.

"Be careful please Bells," Charlie said.

"I will, bye dad!" I ran out the house and jumped in the car and drove towards the Cullen's house.

I pulled up to a massive white house. It was three floors and there were large windows everywhere, Edward was right and only his silver Volvo was parked outside which meant I wouldn't have to meet the parents. I got out and walked up to the house, taking it all in. I rung the bell and Edward opened the door, he hadn't changed out of what he wore to school but he still looked sexy.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he said staring at me. He motioned for me to come inside so I stepped into his house my heels were the only noise, disturbing the silence.

"Shit, this house is amazing!" I said turning round taking in the marble floors and white walls.

"Thanks, come on," he said. I followed him into the lounge which was big and had a wooden staircase in the corner and big sofas along with a flat screen and marble fireplace.

"Want some?" Edward asked holding a bottle of Smirnoff Ice out to me. I nodded and drunk some, it tasted really good. Edward sat down and I sat next to him

"Tell me about you Edward," I said curiously.

"Ok, my parents died when I was three and Esme and Carlisle adopted me. There the only parents I can remember so to me they're my parents. That means Alice's parents died too. I grew up here and nothing else is interesting," he said.

"Do you play any instruments?" I asked moving closer to him.

"Yeah piano" he replied smiling. I asked Edward if I could listen so he lead me up to his bedroom. In the far corner of his room was a black baby grand piano. He pulled me onto the bench next to him and began playing. I leaned my head on his shoulders and watched as his slender fingers moved gracefully across the keys.

"That was beautiful," I murmured as he finished. He only smiled back I leaned over and brushed my lips over his, he returned the kiss and I weaved my fingers into his hair. Edward brushed his hand over my thigh and I moaned into his mouth. We stood up and tumbled onto his bed; I straddled his lap and we continued kissing.

A few minutes later the door burst open, "TIME TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! Stop making out and come downstairs, WE'RE GONNA PLAY! WHOOO!" Emmett boomed before running downstairs again. I groaned and stood up pulling Edward along with me.

"I'm going to have the worst case of blue balls for god knows how long," Edward muttered as we walked down the stairs to find Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and surprising Laurent and Victoria sitting in a circle.

"SIT DOWN ALREADY!" Emmett yelled. We glared at him before sitting down; I was next to Victoria and Edward. Victoria kissed my cheek and I hugged her and I then leaned over her and hugged Laurent.

"Right, you probably you know the rules but anyway. If the top of the vodka bottle lands, where the lid is, you're gonna be asked. Let's play," Emmett said grinning.

"Calm down Em," Rosalie said. He rolled his eyes and spun the bottle, it landed on Alice.

"Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked.

"Dare."

"Ok, drink half a bottle of ketchup and before you swallow it, eat a spoonful of marmite," Emmett said smiling. She cursed under her breath before going into the kitchen. Alice came back and completed the dare before running off to the bathroom, throwing up and sitting back down.

Alice spun the bottle and it landed on me. "Truth," I said before she asked. Emmett whispered something in her ear and she blushed.

"Fine Emmett, Bella don't think I'm the one with the perverted mind here but Emmett's begging to know... Have you ever had sex with a girl?" she asked, turning red and glaring at Emmett.

"Umm... ... ... Yeah," I said looking down and blushing whilst everyone in the room except Laurent and Victoria gasped, they already knew, it happened when I was fifteen and majorly drunk.

"Oh my god Bella, that is so hot!" Emmett said wolf-whistling at the end.

"Ok moving on quickly," I said at an incredibly fast speed. I spun and it landed on Emmett.

"Dare!" he screamed.

"Ouch, I think my ears are bleeding... Emmett I dare you to wear women's underwear for a month," I said smiling.

"Good one Bella-Bee. Of course I'll do that!" he said grinning.

"Don't think I'm lending you my underwear!" Rosalie muttered to Emmett. He gave her puppy-dog eyes but she just held a hand up to his face.

The game continued and two hours later everyone left, Rosalie dropping Laurent and Victoria off. Edward and I chatted for another few hours and we got on really well, I really liked him. Plus, he was really funny. "You had sex with a girl, huh?" Edward asked pulling me onto his lap.

"I'm too drunk to remember the details but I probably wouldn't tell you them anyway," I said. I didn't want to have sex with Edward this early on but I wanted to tease him. "Lie on your back Edward," I said pointing to the floor. He gave me a confused look but went and did it anyway. I leaned over him and undid his jeans, pulling them down. Edward had a huge bulge underneath his boxers. I smirked at him before pulling his boxers down and his huge erection sprung free. I placed my hand at the bottom and I slowly leaned in and licked the tip, Edward moaned.

I suddenly stood up and grabbed my things, "This has been so fun Edward! We have gotta do it again, but it's getting late. Ring me and we can get together this weekend." With that I left him in what I could only guess was pure agony, I wanted Edward to beg me for it and I didn't put out on first dates.

I jumped into my car and started driving home, Edward lived in a really remote place. I noticed one car behind me and I didn't think much of it. That was until I was at the top of my road and it was still behind me, I mean I know it's a small town and people probably drive behind others without thinking anything of it, but this is taking the piss! I pulled over because if this car was following me, I didn't want them to know where I lived. The car kept on going and once it was out of sight I continued to my house.

"I'm back!" I yelled shutting the door behind me. Charlie was asleep on the sofa so I covered him with a blanket before going up to my room. Victoria pounced on me before I even shut the door.

"OH MY GOD, EDWARD IS SO FIT!" she screamed.

"First of all... OW! And second I know he's fit," I said pulling some pj's out and kicking my heels off. I decided not to tell them about the curious car driver because the worst thing ever was an angry Victoria. The last time she was pissed off, luckily not at me, she went over to the person's house and broke in. Victoria trashed her room and cut up all her clothes, although I had a bad feeling about the car dude nobody deserved the wrath of Victoria. She was one fiery red head.

"What did you do when we left?" Laurent asked. I told them everything we did and when I finished we snuggled up together in my bed.

What are you hiding babe?" Victoria asked, damn she knew me well.

"Nothing," I suck at lying.

"Well, I know you are because you suck at lying. If you don't wanna tell me know please know that I'll listen when you do want to say," damn, shes making me feel guilty

"I'm so glad you guys are here," I whispered.

"Me too," they replied together.

"Goodnight bitches," I murmured before dreaming about me and Edward.

**Soz my chapters are quite small. This will probably be quite a long story,,, There will be a LEMON in the next few chapters for those ppl who skimread to find the dirty bits ;p not actual sex though jst bit of oral ;) hehe, mmm orals nice. Thank u, pls review! **

**KissMeCullen xoxo**


	5. Pancakes and Dinner

**Thank u for the support... again. Especially SHAKELUVSTWILIGHT and .x luv u guys xxx**

**KissMeCullen xoxo**

I woke up the next morning at about eleven. Victoria was getting dressed and I could hear the shower running so I presumed it was Laurent in there.

"Morning babe," Victoria said doing the button on her jeans up.

"Hey," I said, my voice sounding all croaky. I slid out of bed and looked in the mirror; my make-up had smudged under my eyes, causing me to look like a panda. I groaned.

"Stop getting upset and come make some pancakes with me," Victoria said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs.

Victoria and I pulled out the ingredients and started making them.

"Mornin Bells, did you have fun last night?" Charlie asked pulling on his jacket.

"Yeah, it was great! Are you going fishing with Billy?" I asked.

"Yep, I'll see you later. Don't get into any trouble," Charlie said pointing at us. With that he left. Laurent walked down the stairs as we started cooking the pancakes.

"B, your phone has been non-stop ringing," Laurent said handing it to me. Sure enough, I had six missed calls... from Edward.

"Help Victoria, Laurent. I just gotta make a quick call," I said pointing to a confused looking Victoria. He nodded and went over to help her. I walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa calling Edward's number.

"Did you think that was funny?!" Edward growled into the phone.

"Morning to you too handsome," I replied.

"Fuck, Bella you left me in complete fucking agony!" he said.

"Language, Edward!" His mum called from somewhere nearby.

"Well I had fun. Did you really think I was going to have sex on the first date?" I asked.

"No, not necessarily, I thought I was gonna be getting something good... And just as I was about to, you picked up your things and left!" he said.

"Sorry, next time I won't do that."

"Good, can I see you today?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure... Where?" I asked.

"My place, my mum will be here but that doesn't matter. She doesn't know I'm dating you."

"Ok, I'll be there at about one," I glanced over at the kitchen and there was smoke rising from the pan, "I gotta go cuz Victoria's about to burn my house down." I heard him chuckle and I hung up the phone.

As I pulled into the Cullen's driveway I saw Edward standing topless by his bedroom window. He was so sexy, a six pack but he wasn't overly muscular like Emmett.

* * *

I rung the doorbell, a beautiful woman answered. She had caramel shoulder-length hair and was wearing a purple blouse tucked into a blue pencil skirt **(what Esme wore when Bella met the Cullen's ****). **

"Hello, may I help you dear?" she asked.

"Um yeah, I'm here to see Edward," I answered. She smiled and stepped aside so I could walk inside.

"I'm Esme, his mother," she said smiling.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Edward! Come downstairs, you've got a guest! Her name's..." she shouted.

"Bella," I said answering her unspoken question.

"Bella!" she yelled. Edward jogged down the stairs and smiled at his mum before leading me up to his room.

"Sit," he said patting the space next to him, on the bed.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Pissed at you," he replied. Ouch.

"What about?" I asked and he just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Last night. I am sorry, but you're very impressive... Your size I mean," I said nodding my head towards his crotch.

"Thanks," he replied smirking, "When's your birthday?" he asked. Damn, I hoped he wouldn't ask that, I really hate celebrating my birthday unless it involves heated sex.

"Oh, it's September 13th. When's yours?" I asked.

"June 20th."

"Wait, your birthday is like a week away!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah I know. Please don't buy me anything," I said panicked.

"Of course I'm gonna buy you something, we're dating. It'd be wrong and insensitive for me not to," he replied.

"Fine," I muttered, grumpily. Edward leaned towards me and just as we were about to kiss a loud knock on the door stopped us.

"Edddwarrddd, where are my red flats!? You said you'd put them in my room and their not there!" the familiar voice of Alice drifted through the wooden door, she sounded close to crying.

"You can come in if you want to," Edward said. Alice opened the door and gazed between us.

"Oh! I didn't know you were here Bella! Interrupting something am I?" she said smirking. Alice then averted her eyes to Edward and her glum face returned.

"Where are they? I need them! It has taken me three hours to plan my outfit and get it on, and I can't find the shoes."

"You lent them to Rosalie when she was here. Remember she spilt root beer on them?" he said trying to make her remember. There was silence for a few minutes before she sighed sadly.

"Oh," she sighed again, extremely sad. "Anyway, when can we go shopping Bella!?" she said clapping her hands and jumping on the spot.

_Is she bi polar because no-one's moods change that fast!? _

"Does tomorrow sound good?" I asked.

"That's great! Be here for ten. We'll go in your car if that's ok cuz I have a porche and you can only fit like five bags in it," she said in an insanely fast speed.

"Yeah that's fine, do you think Victoria could come. She reminds me so much of you. She designs clothes and is obsessed with fashion," I asked, hoping she wouldn't reject the idea.

"That'd be fine. It'd be nice to get to know her, I was so drunk last night I don't really remember her well. Except for the fact she was a red head," she said, looking deep in thought.

"Okay, good. Mind if Edward and I continue what we were doing?" I asked.

"Oh sorry!" she walked out the room. Edward lifted my chin up to him and kissed me softly, I smiled into his mouth before wrapping my arms around his neck. Edward placed one hand on the small of my back whilst the other cupped my face. Just as we were getting into it a bit more my phone ringed and I cursed under my breath before shooting an apologetic smile at Edward.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyed.

"What's wrong Bella-Bee?" Emmett asked.

"You disturbed activities that are none of your business," I replied bitterly.

"Ouch," he said jokingly, "I see, you're with Edward. It can wait then," with that he hung up.

"Em's really killed the mood for me, sorry. Would you mind if I told Esme we were dating?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I lied, she does know. I really wanted to see you today but I knew you wouldn't come if my parents were here so I told you that Esme thought we were friends so you'd come."

"How come she doesn't mind me being in your room, Dad would shoot you if he ever found you in my room."

"She's cool like that, plus she said if I did anything with her around she'd disown me," he said chuckling.

"Oh, I see. Well do you think we could eat something, I'm kinda hungry?"

"Yep, that's fine. Let's go," as I was standing up, Edward swept me off the floor and carried me bridal style downstairs.

"If you bang my head off the wall, I'm cutting you off!" I warned him. Edward smiled in response but made sure my head was far away from the wall.

On arriving in the kitchen, Edward set me down and I noticed Esme hovering over the stove smiling at us. I blushed and looked down.

"What are you cooking?" Edward asked peeking over his mum's shoulders.

"Dinner," she replied.

"Oh. I guess that means I can't eat any now then."

"Yes dear, that is what it means. Bella, sweetheart, would you like to join us for dinner? Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper will be joining us."

"That'd be lovely, thank you Esme."

"Mum, Bella knows you know that we're dating."

"Ok, that's good. It isn't nice making me lie. Carlisle's not going to be here for dinner. He has to cover a shift in the ER."

"Oh, shame," Edward replied, "Bella, come here." I walked towards Edward and he pulled me in front of him.

"Put it in your bra and pockets," he whispered faintly, holding miniature bottles of vodka out to me. I took them and made a show of putting them in my bra making sure Edward saw at least one of my boobs. I felt him get hard against my leg and I smirked to myself.

"You are such a tease," he murmured against my hair before kissing my neck. I nodded in response. "Mum call us for dinner." With that Edward lifted me up again and carried me back to his room.

"Edward! Bella! Dinner's ready!" Esme called up the stairs. I groaned and so did Edward, people always interrupted us when we least wanted to be. In this case it was with Edward hovering over me sucking my face off, not that I objected to it, I just wished it was me sucking _him _if you know what I mean. Edward stood up and pulled me up with him, as we made our way downstairs a delicious smell hit my nose. Edward intertwined our fingers together before we stepped into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting down except Esme, Edward and I took seats next to each other. Emmett was opposite me and Alice was next to me.

"Here we go kids," Esme said placing a plate in front of each of us.

"This looks great as usual Mrs.C," Emmett said grinning.

"Thank you Emmett," Esme replied taking a seat next to Jasper.

"Hello Bella-Bee," Emmett said smiling.

"Hi Emmett," I replied.

"Sorry for disturbing your _activities_ earlier," he said smirking. Rosalie slapped the back of his head. "Ow Rose!"

"Emmett shut up," Edward said glaring at him. I glanced towards Esme and she was eating, I think she was pretending she didn't hear what Emmett said.

"Anyway, let's talk about tomorrow Bella! Was there a 'Victoria's Secret' in Phoenix cuz I wanna take you there tomorrow."

"Uh, yes there was."

"Have you ever bought something from there?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Alice, let us not have this conversation at the dinner table. I wouldn't really like to share," I said warning her.

"I wanna know though!" Emmett whined, earning another slap from Rosalie, "OK! LISTEN TO ME! This is annoying, I'm joking! Loosen up a bit and stop abusing me Rose, I don't appreciate it!" Emmett said, clearly aggravated.

Half an hour later we finished eating and Esme was clearing plates away. Everyone moved into the lounge and Edward took my hand.

"I'm coming in a minute," I said. He muttered a reply, but I didn't hear what.

"Esme, would you like some help?" I asked.

"That'd be lovely dear, thank you," she replied. We decided she would wash and I would dry.

"Thank you for being so hospitable towards me," I said smiling at Esme.

"You're welcome dear. I must say that Edward adores you. I can see it in his eyes," Esme said, I blushed instead of answering.

"Where did you adopt Edward and Alice from?" I asked.

"An orphanage in Seattle, you see, I can't have children so Carlisle and I decided we would adopt. In the orphanage there were a lot of children but two caught our eyes. They were sitting away from everyone and playing with each other. We asked the lady working there about them. She told us they were twins and how old they were along with their names. She told us their parents died in a serious car accident and they'd only been here for a few weeks. I went up and said hello to each of them and they smiled at us, they were such beautiful toddlers. I had to adopt Alice and Edward; I couldn't stand two children like them having no one in the world to care for them." Esme smiled sadly.

"That's such an amazing thing to do Esme," I said.

"Thank you, Bella." We chatted about other things and twenty minutes later we were finished. I walked into the living room and they were all watching a film. I walked over to Edward and sat on his lap.

"Your mother is such an amazing woman," I whispered in his ear.

"I know," he replied patting my thigh. I snuggled into Edward and drifted into a soft sleep.

* * *

"WAKE UP!!!" Alice screeched. I stirred and she shook me so rough my eyes flew open. I was still snuggled into Edward and he was shooting evils at Alice, he must've been woken up too. Outside it was daylight.

"Wait! Did I stay the night?!" I asked sitting up and taking in the surroundings.

"Yes, and before you start freaking out my Mum rung Charlie and told him that you were fast asleep on the sofa. Victoria is awesome! I love her, we get on so well! It's a shame she's leaving tomorrow but she said that she'll be back at Christmas. She got here an hour ago and brought clothes and toiletries for you." I took in as much of that as possible but she spoke so fast it was quite hard.

"Come on, you've gotta get dressed!" Alice pulled me off Edward's comfortable lap and he carried on glaring at Alice. Alice ignored him and dragged me up the stairs.

An hour later Alice and Victoria pulled me down the stairs. Edward was in the same place he was when Alice woke us up. I walked over to him and kissed him and said I'd see him when we got back.

I blew one last kiss as Alice slammed the front door. We all climbed into my car and Alice clapped excitedly, "LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!!"

**I love Emmett so much! He's amazzing... So the next chapter will be Vic, Al and B shopping. I want to thank my friends who have supported me on the story. I'm gonna upload A.S.A.P. It won't be the next chapter but either the one after that one or the next there will be a lemon, oral lemon :D Woop. Oral's the best ;p**


	6. Shopping woop?

**HELLO! I'd just like to say how happy I am right now. Me being the idiot I am didnt realise I would find all the reviews, ppl addin me on story alert and all that stuff in my inbox. SO my friend SHAKELUVSTWILIGHT told me to check my email cuz she'd sent me this cool stuff on Ashley Greene and I found 28 messages all from my readers! THANK U THANK U THANK U! I love u all a lot rite now! This chapter is VERY SMALL because I wanted a cliff hanger and I was gonna keep writin, but where wuld the fun be in that for me? So soz bout the small chapter but enjoy! xxxKISSMECULLENxxx P.S sorry if this chapter disappoints, I'm strugglin from what feels like sleep deprivation :(**

We parked the car in what looked like the last space in the shopping centre car-park. We got out the car and all linked arms.

"Where first?" I asked as we entered the shopping centre.

"Here!" Alice said pulling us into a shoe store. We browsed the shop for a while when Alice and Victoria each shoved a pair of shoes into my hands.

"Try them on!" the both exclaimed. I sat on the nearest seat and looked at the two pair of shoes; a pair of red stilettos and yellow flats. I tried them each on and then looked at the price, wow.

"There is no fucking way I can afford this!" I whisper-yelled at them. Alice reached into her bag and pulled out a credit card.

"My treat, girls. I have like unlimited money to spend." Victoria and I gaped at her and she rolled her eyes before taking the shoes we all held and going to pay.

"Okay, your Cullen bf is a keeper! They are loaded!" Victoria whispered to me.

"I know right? I guessed they had money from the house they live in, but come on! Credit cards with unlimited money! That's just taking the-" Alice walking over to us and I stopped the conversation

"Here," she said handing our bags to us. "Come on Victoria's Secret's next!" We walked to the other side of the mall to get there.

"Ok, ten minutes browsing then we'll try them on together! NOT in the same changing room I mean that we'll get ones next to each other so we can look at each other's underwear," she said turning a light shade of pink.

"We knew what you meant, Alice," Victoria said smiling. She nodded before we all walked different ways in the store. I noticed an underwear set that Edward would love so I found it in my size and continued browsing. I found another three before I had to meet Alice and Victoria again.

In the changing room I tried all four on and loved them. The first consisted of red boy shorts and a lace red bra. The second was a black corset with boy shorts again. The third was pink and had black trimmings to outline it and the fourth was black with a red outline.

After paying it was one and we wanted to eat.

"Ok, so Chinese it is! I know this amazing place; it's about a ten minute walk from here. Is that ok?" Alice asked. We just nodded back and followed after Alice.

As Alice said, the Chinese was amazing and left me totally full.

"I'm paying! So far you have paid for everything," I said, Alice was about to protest but I ran off to pay before she had a chance. I returned from paying and Alice was wearing a huge pout and just gave me a sad look. "God, don't look at me like that. So I paid for lunch, I'll let you buy everything else for me today."

"And Me!" Victoria added quickly. I smiled, "Can we like go now!" Victoria said rather annoyed.

"Yeah." We walked out the shop and me and Victoria started walking the way we came whilst Alice walked the other way.

"Guys, where you going?" she asked.

"Err, shopping!" Victoria replied.

"I know a shortcut, come on," she said. Victoria and I turned around and we started walking with her. As we were walking I felt a presence, like someone was watching us, and I turned around but no-one was there. I frowned but kept walking, my head down. When I lifted my head up again we were in a dark alley.

"Okay, this sooo isn't a good idea. Three pretty girls walking down a dark alley where we could easily get raped, or beaten up," Victoria whisper-yelled at Alice.

"I so agree, let's go the other way Alice," I said, backing Victoria up.

"No, it's fine," Alice replied angrily. I was about to answer back when I heard a bottle being smashed and we all whipped our heads round to see five boys all looking at us with hungry eyes, one holding the smashed bottle.

"ALRIGHT SEXYS?!!!" one yelled at us.

"Told you we shouldn't have come this way, Victoria was so right, we're gonna get raped then beaten up and they're never gonna find our bodies!" I whispered into her ear, Alice's eyes widening in what I presumed was fright.

"Ok, maybe it wasn't my best move, let's just back away slowly and they won't notice... hopefully."

"WANNA PLAY WITH US?" the one holding the bottle said. We gripped each other's hands and took a step back, whilst they got increasingly closer. The one dashed forward closely followed by the others and we turned and ran, but me, being the stupid fuckpit I am, tripped on the un-even cobbles and fell; hitting my head, hard.

The bottle guy lifted me up and pulled me against the wall, whilst holding the bottle to my neck. I winced but my head started to spin, probably from the fall and also shock of the situation we were in.

"Do as we say or we'll slit her throat," the bottle guy said pressing me further into the way. Alice and Victoria gasped.

"OI!" I blacked out.

**Again I apologize for the shortness, but I wanted to leave u wanting more... that may not have happened but anyway. I want to recommend a story my friend is writing called ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND FAIRYTALES, its her 1st ff so be nice and she's just started writing it.... thanks for reading my chapter, the next will be up tomorrow. xxx**


	7. stupid pervert

**Sorry this took a long time to upload, i've been nagged at my friends for agggeeesss to get this up. I dunno if you worked out who it was, I personally thought it was obvious but whateva. KissMeCullen xxx**

I awoke in the Cullen's living room with an ice pack over my head, Edward holding my hand and Alice crying in the corner. I groaned at the throbbing in my head. Everyone's eyes fluttered towards me and Alice ran over.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! If I hadn't said to go down the alley you'd be ok and when you told me go back I just told you nothing would happen! I'm so sorry!" she said crying even harder. I just groaned again.

"Don't you forgive me?" she asked, her eyes puffy from tears.

"It wasn't your fault, I should've dragged you out by your hair if I was that concerned. So yes, I do forgive you. But my head is pounding," I said shutting my eyes.

"I'll go and get Carlisle, he's been worried sick. I'll call your dad after and tell him you're awake," Alice said smiling warmly at me before leaving the room.

"I've been really worried, Bella," Edward said leaning in and softly kissing me.

"Sorry, but um how did we get rescued?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, please don't kill me... or Jasper for that matter. We happened to be where you were, a little bit behind you and Jasper knew that shortcut and we saw three girls walking ahead of us but we never realised they were you. And so we saw these guys who were pissing about go up to the girls and threaten this pretty brunette, so we interfered," he said looking at our hands tangled together.

"Basically you followed us," I said summing up what he had said in four words.

"Okay, fine. I admit it."

"Thank you," I said stroking my finger down his cheek, "Right now you're like my knight in shining armour," I said smiling.

"Ok, that's good. Did that dickhead hurt you?" Edward asked, concerned.

"I don't know, my mind was clouded with fear and shock when he held me against that wall so I don't really remember." Edward smiled at me when Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Bella, I'm glad you've woken up." Carlisle walked over and knelt down next to me. "What hurts?"

"My head is pounding," I groaned. Carlisle just nodded and hovered over me whilst poking and prodding at my head.

"Well, there isn't any damage except a slight bruise, but nothing to worry about," Carlisle stated.

"Okay, that's good," I replied.

"Feel free to stay as long as you want but Alice rang your Dad and he's on his way over here," Carlisle said before leaving the room.

"Where are my shopping bags?" I asked.

"Over there, I haven't looked in them but I'm glad you've got a bag from a lingerie store," Edward said smirking.

"You would be... perv," I answered, jokingly.

"Like I didn't know that. It's one of the reasons you love me," he replied, smiling, "Are you busy next Friday?"

"Nope, where are you planning on taking me?" I asked.

"Well, I wanna just spend time with you, get to know you a bit better. I've found you tell me stuff better when you're drunk. So we're gonna get pissed."

"Sounds great!"

"I'll get you at eight," he said leaning in and kissing me again. I weaved my fingers into his hair and he placed one hand on my thigh.

"Bells, are you – oh," the all too familiar voice of my dad said. I pulled away from Edward and smiled at my Dad.

"I'm fine Dad," I said, turning rosy pink.

"That's good, we're looking for those stupid men who threatened you," Dad said irritated.

"Alright, where's Victoria?" I asked.

"Oh, well I'm sorry Bells but her and Laurent had to leave. Their parents called saying they didn't know where they were and they had freaked out."

"Oh," was all I got out, I had really enjoyed having them here.

"I'm gonna take you home, okay? You need some rest," Dad said.

"Yeah that's fine. Ring me, ok?" I said the last part to Edward.

"Course I will, come here," Edward said helping me off the sofa and kissing me softly before escorting us out.

The car was silent for most of the journey.

"Bella, Billy's coming over for dinner," Dad said.

"That's ok, he's nice," I replied.

"He asked if he could bring someone along so I said it was fine. I think he's finally met someone," Dad said, Billy has been single for as long as my Dad has.

"Hopefully, you'll find someone next Dad," I said, smiling slightly, "What are you cooking?" I asked.

"Well, I bought some steaks and I was hoping you'd cook them. I bought them before I found out some stupid men had you cornered in an ally."

"That's alright."

"Isabella, you need to be more careful. I trust you but you must have knew it was stupid to go down a dark ally," I tuned him out after that. Eventually he stopped.

The rest of the journey was silent, we didn't talk much as we neither of us liked to show our true emotions. That had been the problem with my Mum, she liked every emotion to be voiced and spoken about, so every freaking minute she'd be asking 'Are you ok?' 'Shall we have a chat about your emotions?' it was unbelievably irritating.

We pulled up to the house and went inside.

"I'm just gonna get changed and put my bags away and then I'll make dinner," I said. Charlie turned red when he noticed the lingerie bag before anger flashed across his face and he calmed down a moment later. I jogged up the stairs and phoned Edward placing him on loud speaker so I could get changed.

"Hello, Petal," his velvety voice flowed through the speaker.

"You haven't called me that in ages," I said.

"I know. What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm putting my bags away. Charlie's face was hilarious when he noticed lingerie bag," I said laughing.

"Bella, I'm tryna be a gentleman but when are you gonna have sex with me?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Wow, no hesitation there! Soon, and by the way my first time with a guy we make love and the second time we fuck," I said.

"Okay, fine." I smirked at his grumpy tone and went to the wardrobe and pulled some shorts out with a hoodie. I stripped to my underwear.

"I thought you might like to know I'm getting changed," I said, he groaned.

"Thanks for the instant hard on," he grumbled.

"Edward, dinner's ready!" Alice called.

"Great, I don't even have time to do something about it. Bye, Petal. See you at school," he hung up. I changed and went downstairs to start cooking dinner.

Whilst the steaks were cooking the doorbell rung and Charlie was in the toilet so I went to answer it.

"Hey, Bells," Billy greeted me, "This is my son, Jacob."

Fuck. The gas station perv.

**Dun Dun Dun... what's gonna happen?? Next we have an awkward dinner with Charlie, Bella, Billy and Jacob. I'm sorry for any Jacob lovers reading this story but I hate him so I dont want him to be a nice character. Thank u! I'll post asap xxx**


	8. A trip down memory lane

**Here we go, a lot of language iin this scene along with a scared Bella, freaky Jacob and caring Edward. Have fun!**

"We meet again Bella," Jacob said smugly.

"Yes, unfortunately," I muttered too low for anyone to here. I motioned for them to come in and I remembered the steaks. Charlie appeared and was surprised Billy didn't have a woman with him. They had a 'guy hug' and they sat down to eat. I made the finishing touches to the steaks and served them. I had the pleasure of sitting next to Jacob because my dad wanted us to get to know each other. Billy and my dad struck up a conversation on fishing and baseball which left me and Jacob to talk.

"I guess you had a fake I.D then?" he said although it sounded more like an accusation then a question.

"Why do you give a fuck?" I asked.

"No reason... What school do you go to?" he asked.

"Forks High."

"Shit school, I went there."

"Well _I _think it's great!" I said, it only was because Edward went there but whatever.

"How old are you then?" I asked.

"Twenty two," he said.

"That means you could be classed as a paedophile in some people's eyes for hitting on seventeen year olds," I replied sweetly.

"Well it's obvious you aren't that innocent sweet cheeks," Jacob said.

"Calling me a whore?" I said angrily.

"Nope," he replied. I returned my attention to my dinner and continued eating when a slimy hand was working its way up my thigh.

"Get your filthy hands away from me," I growled.

"I know you like it darling," he whispered into my ear.

"In your wet dreams dedicated to me maybe you think I do but in reality my food is slowly working its way back up my throat. Please don't make me vomit on you," I said viciously.

"I like girls who are feisty! How about we go to your room and I'll do things which are illegal to you." That was it I couldn't handle the fury. He had unleashed Bella's wrath and I couldn't be responsible for whatever came out my mouth. I jerked out my seat and Charlie's and Billy's eyes were averted to me.

"Get your hands off me! I don't want to have sex with you! You won't ever be that fucking privileged! The only person getting any pussy from me is Edward, my boyfriend! Wait till I tell him you want me, you will be dead so fast you won't know what's fucking hit you! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERT!" I screamed it and then yanked out my cell and dialled Edward's number.

"Petal?"

"Come to my house now I need you!" I sobbed before hanging up. I started to shake. It was weird how I'd become so dependant on Edward but I know that no one else will be able to calm me down.

"Bells?" I didn't respond to Charlie.

"What have you done?" Charlie asked Jacob.

"Don't look at me, I'm just as surprised as you are," he replied. I heard tyres screeching and I knew it was Edward. I have no idea how he got here so fast but Edward drives like a maniac. Jacob kept staring at me and I couldn't take it anymore, he reminded me of _him._ I heard the door shut but I was too wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't acknowledge Edward's presence.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE! You were feeling me up under the table telling me to go upstairs with you! GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD! You aren't getting my pussy now and you never will! Edward is the only person who is getting my pussy!" I screeched loud enough that all of Forks could probably hear. Charlie gasped, probably from my fondness over the words fuck and pussy. I started to sob and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I stained his shirt with tears and when I had calmed down Edward released me.

"What did you do to my girlfriend?" Edward demanded.

"Nothing," Jacob replied checking me out. Man, _that _would piss Edward off.

"Don't you dare check my girlfriend out whilst I'm standing next to her and she's crying," Edward shouted.

"How about it doll face? I'll show you a better time than _that_. Just so you know I'm dominating and you better like it," Jacob said. I started whispering no over and over again and that's when Edward snapped.

"Don't you fucking talk to Bella like that! Get it into your head that you freak her out, something you've done has made her go crazy!" Edward shouted. I ran back over to Edward and clung to his shirt and I shut my eyes.

"_You better like it bitch," he sneered. He pushed me over and I hit my head. He pulled my hands above my head and held a hard grasp with them, his nails digging into my soft flesh. _

I screamed, loud.

"Bella?" Edward asked lifting my face up to his. Tears streamed down my face and I felt like he was on me.

"I think it's best you leave," Charlie said.

_No shit, Sherlock. Took you a while to realise._

"Bella we need to talk," Charlie said, "Edward would you mind going home? I appreciate your help but me and Bella need to talk alone."

"No, I need Edward here," I whispered.

"Fine," Charlie sighed. We went and sat down in the living room.

"Bella what exactly did Jacob do?" Charlie asked.

"He was moving his fingers up my leg, then up my thigh. I told him to stop and he wouldn't listen and then started to say that he knew I was enjoying it. I told him to stop again and he said we should go to my room and he said he'd do things that were illegal to me," I said, "It brought back memories."

Edward growled and Charlie had a frown on his face.

"Bella, about your language, I don't like you swearing like that and I'm embarrassed to say this but talking about your female parts in such a common fashion freaked me out. I also didn't want to think about any sexual things you and Edward have been doing," Charlie said blushing the whole time.

"Sorry but when I get angry I can't be held responsible for what comes out my mouth," I said blushing back.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'it brought back memories'?" Edward asked, obviously confused.

"Umm... Well about three months before I left Phoenix I was at this party and I got really drunk and walked home by myself and on the way this guy came and tried to rape me. My friends found me right before he actually raped me." Charlie already knew and kept the same blank facial expression where as Edward had a face that screamed anger.

"I'm going to hunt him down and fucking cut his dick off and ram it down his throat," Edward whispered to me.

"Don't worry, Victoria did that," I said, reassuring him.

"So what, Jacob did reminded you of him?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, when Jacob said 'you better like it' it was the exact same thing he said that night," I said a single tear running down my cheek.

"Bells, I think you should go and get some sleep. I'll talk with Billy in the morning and make sure he doesn't ever let me see his son again because I'm legally authorised to use a gun and won't feel an inch of regret if I have to shoot that idiot," Charlie said.

"Ok," I said getting up. I walked Edward to the door and we kissed. He then held my head between his hands, "Bella, I promise to protect you from that dickhead and any others out there and if I could stay with you tonight to hold you and comfort you I would," he said smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Edward. I'll see you at school." I kissed him once more.

"Sweet dreams petal," Edward said and with that he was gone.

"See you in the morning dad," I said walking up the stairs. I changed for bed and climbed under the sheets.

Today was definitely the most eventful day I've had since moving here. Jacob reminded me so much of _him; _the nameless man who tried to force himself on me. I shut my eyes and fell into a nightmare full sleep.

_I stumbled out of the house and started walking. Even out here you could hear the music booming and cheers from all the drunk teenagers inside. I smiled and kept walking, I kept tripping over the sky-high heels I was wearing. I was so drunk I couldn't see or walk straight. I took a left down an ally, I really have no idea where I am. I laughed at that even though it wasn't funny when two slimy hands gripped my waist and spun me round to face the figure I couldn't make out._

"_Why, hello," the voice said. I ignored him and tried to walk away but he shoved me against the wall. I hissed at the pain and he just laughed. _

"_Please don't hurt me," I said, tears flowing down my cheeks that were bright red from all the alcohol I had consumed. I stepped away from the wall and he came and suddenly glued his lips to mine and forced his tongue into my mouth. I started pounding my fists against his chest but he just chuckled against my mouth. He tasted like cigarettes. He pulled away and grinned. _

"_Not the best kisser but I bet you're better in bed," he said. Shit shit shit, he is going to rape me! _

"_No you can't rape me, wouldn't you rather do it with someone who'll like it?" I said, trying to find a reason for him to stop._

"_You better like it bitch," he sneered. He pushed me over and I hit my head. He pulled my hands above my head and held a hard grasp with them, his nails digging into my soft flesh. I could feel the cobbles of the cold ground underneath me and I could also feel his erection pressing against my thigh. _

_He let his hands roam my body before he ripped my top off leaving me in the silky black bra I'd worn in hopes of Alec laying me after the party. I screamed as loud as I could and I felt his hand slide under my skirt towards my panties. I screamed again._

"_Be quiet bitch!" he spat. I sobbed more and more uncontrollably. I shut my eyes and just accepted what was about to happen. I let him touch me and I didn't enjoy it, until his weight was lifted and I was pulled against someone's chest._

_I opened my eyes and I felt Alec whisper sweet words into my ear. He pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around my shivering body. He lifted me off the ground and held me bridal style against him. He kissed my tear stained cheeks and I started to cry even harder. _

"_It's ok beautiful, I'm here. Look Victoria's sorting him out," Alec whispered to me. I looked over to see Victoria kicking him in the balls and then punching him in the face._

"_If you even show your face around here I will kill you slowly do you understand me, you fucker!?" she screeched. He groaned and she punched him again. _

I shot up in bed and I was coated in sweat and tears were streaming down my face.

_It was just a dream, _I chanted in my head. I glanced at the alarm clock and I only had twenty minutes until I had to be up so I decided to make an early start. I stripped out of my clothes and wrapped a towel around me before heading to the shower.

The water was hot and it burnt me but it washed away the feel of his hands on my skin. I washed my hair and changed into a skirt and tank and added pink converses. I used minimal make up and went downstairs. I decided to make an omelette.

Whilst I was eating Charlie came downstairs, ready for work.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah," I left out the fact that I had dreamt about my near rape experience.

"That's good. I swear I could kick his head in," Charlie grumbled sitting down next to me. I giggled.

"Don't worry, Edward's probably done that already," I said smiling.

"You know as much as I wanted to hate any boy you brought home, I can tell he cares about you."

"He's a really good guy," I said smiling.

"Well I have to be off to the station now but I'll be home for dinner. I'm getting pizza on the way home from work for us," Charlie said standing up and grabbing his keys.

"Bye dad," I said as he left. He nodded in response and left.

I finished my breakfast about ten minutes later and left for school.

**Sooooo what do you think???? I would like more reviews pls... for all the ppl who have added me on story alert u culd at least review! pls :) ???? thank uu!! xxx**


	9. First time we make love

**Here we go, sorry its been a while since I last updated. This has taken me ages to do and its the longest chapter I've written yet. I hope u lyk it! Xxx KissMeCullen xxx**

I pulled into the school parking lot and stepped out pulling my hood over my head, today was the sixth day it had rained. I checked my phone and there was still ten minutes until the bell rang so I turned my Ipod on and sat in the boot of my car, my legs dangling out. I lit a cigarette and enjoyed the taste; it had been forever since my last one.

"Hey," Edward said kissing my cheek and sitting next to me.

"Hi," I replied smiling. Edward took the cigarette from my hand and took a quick drag before returning it to my waiting hands.

"Are you feeling better, you know, um, after yesterday?" he asked nervously.

"Yes thanks," I replied. I leaned into kiss Edward when Alice skipped towards us.

"Hello everyone! How are we all today?" she asked sitting in between Edward and I.

"I'm fine Alice," I said. Jasper walked over and smiled before leaning on my car's frame.

"Sooo, why did Edward come over last night?" Alice asked, "Was something wrong cuz he came home and was all distant and quiet and seemed really sad."

There was silence for a moment, "Well?" she pressed.

"Alice, drop it," Edward warned her.

"You don't need to answer for her!" Alice said, annoyed, "Well, Bella?" she asked.

"Alice, drop it now! It is none of your business what so ever!" Edward growled. She glared at Edward before jumping up and taking Jasper's hand as they walked towards school.

"Shall we?" I asked standing up. Edward nodded and took my hand. I locked the car and Edward leaned close to me, "I'm sorry, my pixie of a sister doesn't know when to drop a subject." We carried on walking into school before I answered.

"It's alright," I reassured him, I pecked his lips when an 'ahem' noise was made behind us.

"Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen no intimate acts are to be seen on school grounds. Especially not in the hallways! I expect better from my senior year!" Mr. Jones said, angry.

"Whatever," I muttered before walking off to biology, hand in hand with Edward.

We sat down just in time for class to start.

"Right, page forty six! Have a quick read through and then we'll discuss as a class!" Sir announced. Edward flipped the book and grinned at the title 'SAFE SEX'. I rolled my eyes and skim read the page whilst Edward did the same.

"Alright class, Mike read the first paragraph please. I would also like to say that we are all mature here and there is no need for giggling. This topic needs to be taken seriously," Sir said.

Mike cleared his throat and started reading, "It's important to take caution when sexually active. We use types of protection to protect against pregnancy, STD's etc." Mike was blushing bright red by the time he'd finished and I chuckled at how stupid he looked.

"Ok Bella, can you read the paragraph about the pill please?" Sir asked although he was more ordering me to do it than asking if I wanted to.

I nodded and started reading, "The pill (otherwise known as birth control) is female contraception, it protects against pregnancy. It's still recommended to use a condom though because it doesn't protect against sexually transmitted diseases," I said rather bored. I knew all this and didn't see why I should learn about stuff I know.

"Ok thank you Bella, Eric read the last paragraph please," Sir said.

Eric mumbled something and started to read, "Condoms are the most effective form of contraception. They protect against pregnancy and STD's. Condoms can only be used by men," I tuned out of his annoying voice until Sir spoke up.

"Right! The sheet coming round is to be answered anonymously, it's so I have an idea about how much you do and don't know. That should take us to the end of the lesson."

The first question asked if we were 'sexually active' and I answered _yes_ as did Edward. The questions continued like that and like Sir said the questions took us to the end of class.

I sat down in Edward's lap for lunch and picked at the salad I had chose, it tasted a bit like rubber.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing Sunday?" Rosalie asked me sitting down next to Emmett.

"Umm, nothing why?" I asked. Rosalie and I didn't really speak to one another much.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd come round to mine. I know this boy and he's coming too he's actually gonna be starting here soon. He's really nice, you'll love him," she smiled.

"That sounds great, I'd love too," I said, smiling back.

"Eddie," the high pitched squeaky voice of Tanya said. She pulled a chair next to us and smiled 'sweetly' at Edward.

"What?" he said mimicking her voice.

"I haven't spoken to you much and I was wondering if you wanna go out for drinks after school. I mean, we have cheerleading practice and soccer practice at the same time so why not?" she asked.

_I'll tell you why fucking not! _I thought angrily.

"No Tanya," Edward replied.

"Please Edward!" she said, literally begging.

"He said no!" I hissed.

"Jealous, are we?" She mocked.

"Of you?! Please, what's there to be jealous of? A nasally voice, bleached hair, a slutty reputation, or all three?" I spat.

"Aw, I think you were confusing me with yourself darling," she hissed back. The cafeteria was silent and I felt a hundred eyes on the fight that was going on between us. I stood up and Tanya followed.

"Excuse me?" I asked, at the point of blowing up.

"I said you were confusing me with yourself. Especially the part about being a slut, did you run out of men to fuck in Phoenix?" she shouted.

"BITCH!" I screamed, I lunged for and knocked her onto the floor. I straddled her waist and she scratched my face. I screamed and punched her. What can I say, I have anger issues? She spat up at my face and I felt the wet liquid trickle down my nose and I wiped it off before throwing a well aimed punch that landed square on her nose. She screamed out in pain and blood started pouring from her nose that was covered in foundation.

"MISS. SWAN! MY OFFICE NOW!" the principal shouted at me. Edward walked over to me and helped me up.

"Mr. Cullen, unless you want to join her I suggest you take Miss. Denali to the nurse." Edward muttered a few cuss words before telling an injured Tanya to follow him.

I sat in the chair directly opposite the Principal's and he sat at his desk.

"I expect a full explanation Isabella," the Principal said in a firm tone.

"My boyfriend asked her to leave him alone and she wouldn't so I asked her to leave us alone. She asked if I was jealous of her and I was like 'What is there to be jealous about?' she said I had mistaken her for myself and called me a slut and said I moved here because I had slept with all the boys in Phoenix. I got mad and knocked her to the floor and she scratched me so I hit her then she spat in my face and I punched her. That's where you walked in," I said, getting angry as I replayed the events in my mind.

"So you started the fight?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

"Yes you did you attacked her," he said.

"Sir! She had it coming!" I replied, defensively.

"How?" he asked, I felt like he was trying to provoke me.

"SHE VERBALLY ABUSED ME!" I screeched standing up, knocking the chair back in the process.

"MISS. SWAN! SUSPENSION!" He yelled at me. I screamed letting all the frustration out before storming out of the office muttering words like 'bitch' and 'fuck-pit' and 'it was worth it'.

"Miss. Swan go to classroom R2 and calm down please, I will fetch you when your father arrives," Sir said annoyingly. I just sulked off towards the classroom "I'm not your dog," I muttered along the way.

An hour passed before the teacher came back, with my angry looking father.

"Miss. Swan you have two week's suspension," the principal said leading me out of the room.

"I'm sorry for calling you here Chief Swan. I recommend that Miss. Swan finds time to apologize to Tanya," Sir said.

"Will do, I'm so sorry for what she's done and I'll take it as my number one priority to make sure she's disciplined at home too." With that we left and I had to follow Charlie home in my car.

Once inside the house Charlie blew up,

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BELLA!?" He shrieked at me.

"SHE DISRESPECTED ME AND SAID I HAD FUCKED EVERY BOY IN PHOENIX AND I WAS A SLUT!" I screamed back.

"That is no reason what so ever to punch someone," he said angrily.

"Well I think it is," I muttered back.

"Listen it is so embarrassing for the chief of police having to collect his daughter who just got suspended! One month you're grounded. You aren't allowed out except for school which you must return from straight away," He said.

"I am not going a month without seeing Edward out of school!" I yelled.

"Yes you are, go to your room." I screamed the loudest I ever had and stormed up the stairs slamming my door on the way. I dialled Edward's number (school had just finished) and he picked up almost instantly.

"Bella! Why didn't you come back to class?" he asked, worried.

"I got suspended for two weeks and grounded by my father for a month. I'm not allowed out the house unless it's for school. Stupid fucking Tanya, she'd asked for it!" I said letting out a sort of growl.

"She's a bitch. I can't go a month without seeing you!" He said sounding just as angry as I am.

"Could you park outside my house for ten?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"So I can see you. We can go to yours."

"Ok, I'll be there." He hung up and I smiled. I can't wait for tonight.

At ten sharp, I told Charlie I was going to bed and ran up to my room before climbing out the window to see Edward waiting in his Volvo. I grinned and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and sped towards his house.

"If your dad finds out you've snuck out you will be in so much more shit than you are already in," Edward said chuckling.

"What can I say? I'm rebelling," I replied. We both laughed and continued to his house in a comfortable silence.

"You are gonna have to sneak in so my parents don't hear you. They'll be in the kitchen which is opposite the stairs, so you're gonna have to run straight up to my room." I nodded and got out the car. We walked up to the house and I ran ahead of Edward up to his room shutting the door behind me. I knew what I wanted to do with Edward and I was going to do it. I stripped out of my clothes, leaving myself in the underwear I'd bought when I went shopping with Alice and Victoria. I turned off the lights and lay on his bed, waiting for him to come upstairs.

About five minutes he opened the door. Turning the light on Edward said, "Bella?" Once the light had filled the room he noticed me lying on his bed. "What are you doing?" He asked, for someone so intelligent I was surprised he didn't grasp the fact I wanted him.

"I want you," I said sitting up. It was like a light went off in his head because suddenly his hands were all over me whilst he ground his erection into me. I pulled his top off and his jeans followed.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah but remember what I said; first time we make love and the second time we fuck," I replied breathlessly. He just chuckled and undid my bra pulling it off, my panties followed soon after. Edward leant down and kissed my tummy and whispered, "Beautiful." I pulled his boxers off and kissed his neck. He pulled a condom out of the drawer next to his bed and rolled it on.

"Now," I demanded, wrapping my legs around his waist. He nodded and in one push he was in me. We moaned at the contact. I dug my feet into his ass to encourage him to carry on and he did, thrusting like there was no tomorrow. "Shit Edward!" I moaned. He groaned in reply.

"Bella fuck" we kept chorusing swear words until we reached our climaxes and Edward collapsed on top of me. "Ok if making love was that good I can't wait till we fuck," he said kissing my neck.

"Same here," I said snuggling into the sheets.

"You can stay here tonight but you're gonna have to leave really early tomorrow," Edward said getting up and throwing the condom in the bin.

"That's fine by me," I said cuddling into his arms, "Goodnight Edward."

"Sweet Dreams Bella," he replied planting a soft kiss on my lips before we fell asleep.

**Right not a strong lemon but they will get worse! Trust me trust me. The whole 'first time we make love, second time we fuck' is a rule I like to go by! What did you think?? REVIEW!!!! Thanks 2 SHAKELUVSTWILIGHT who texted me when I was writing this chapter commenting on the one before with Jacob and Bella fightin. She gave me THE best idea! Thank u xxx Oh and lemons will get a lot worse and way more graphic but I wanted to ease you in ;p**


	10. The morning after

**Sorry its been agggeeeesss since I last uploaded but I've been really busy with work and new ppl in my life... enjoy it doesnt realli get that gd till near the end I think. xxx**

CPOV (I thought Charlie deserved one)

I woke up and today was the first day of Bella's punishment. I went to her room and opened the door to find her bed made and the window open. She snuck out. I could guess where she was so I got dressed and ran out to my car – not forgetting my gun, I'd shoot that boy.

I pulled up in my police cruiser and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hello Chief Swan, how may we help you?" Esme asked.

"Nothing serious Esme but I was wondering if Bella was here? She snuck out and this is the only place I think she would go," I replied. If I found her with Edward I would definitely shoot him. Esme was an extremely kind woman but she intimidated me greatly.

"I'm not aware of her presence but we can check Alice's room and if she's not in there she'll be in Edwards. The kids should've left for school by now so I'd be surprised if she was here." Esme and I walked into the house and up the stairs to Alice's room. It was extremely pink and also empty.

"Edward's room?" I asked. She nodded and we proceeded down the hallway to what must be his room. I opened the door and was ready to ring his neck. They were both topless and Bella had her head on Edward's chest. Esme gasped before screaming, "WAKE UP!"

BPOV

I was knocked out of my dream by what sounded like Esme screaming. My eyes fluttered open and I kissed Edward's chest. "Get up!" Esme screamed. My eyes shot over to see an angry looking Charlie and Esme. Shit shit shit.

"What the fuck?!" Edward asked opening his eyes.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! I want you dressed and downstairs in ten minutes and do not use that language with me boy!" I had never seen an angry Esme and I didn't want to see her angry ever again.

"Same for you Bella, once you're downstairs we are leaving. You are now grounded for two months. Hurry up," Charlie said his hand twitching to his gun every few seconds. They walked out the room and I let out a breath I had been holding since they walked in. I jumped out of bed, pulling Edward with me and frantically started pulling my clothes on.

"Bella calm down," Edward said pulling a t-shirt on.

"Edward our parents walked in on us naked in bed!" I yelled.

"Don't shout at me Bella," Edward replied, obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry, I just can't think of a worst way to wake up after our first time together," I said sadly.

"I understand. Ready to go downstairs?" he asked. I nodded and we walked downstairs hand in hand.

"Isabella, we're going home. We need to talk," Charlie said walking towards the door. Whenever he called me Isabella, I knew I was in deep shit. I nodded and apologized to Esme before running out the door to Charlie.

EPOV

"Edward, sit," Mum said the second Bella had shut the door. I sat and looked at my mother who seemed disappointed more than anything.

"Edward why did you let Bella sneak round when she was grounded?" she asked sitting next to me.

"We wanted to see each other and she was grounded so I offered to pick her up and bring her back here and she agreed," I said.

"You can't have girls over without me knowing, I told you that!" she scolded.

"Sorry mum," I said.

"I'm not finished. I thought I raised you better Edward Cullen, I always taught you to be a gentleman and respect girls. That means not sleeping with a girl after something stupid like a week of dating!" Mum yelled.

"How do you know we slept together!?" I asked.

"I wasn't born yesterday, you were both naked. That's enough proof!" she said.

"I think I'm falling for her," I murmured.

"Not to mention you've skived off school today!" she said, "Wait, did you just say you're falling for her?"

"Yeah," I said, thinking about Bella.

"Edward, don't get your heartbroken," Mum said, "Listen, it's obvious you two have sex and it's also obvious that you'll probably do it again so just promise that you'll be careful."

"Yes mum, sorry," I said kissing her cheek, "I'm gonna take a shower." I left my mum and wandered up the stairs; replaying last night in my mind.

BPOV

I followed Charlie into the living room and sat opposite him on the sofa.

"Bella, why the hell did you sneak out last night?!" Charlie said raising his voice slightly.

"I don't know, I guess that I wanted to rebel," I replied shrugging.

"That isn't an excuse Isabella. What was worse was finding you naked in bed with Edward! If you'd gone to one of your other friend's house, I probably wouldn't be as angry."

"Okay, maybe that wasn't my greatest idea," I muttered.

"Yes you're right. It wasn't!" he yelled.

"I'm tired out so see you later," I said stomping up the stairs. Once in my room I dialled Edward's number and waited for an answer.

"Hey Petal," he said, his voice soothing the anger I had built up inside after my fight with Charlie.

"Hi, do me a favour?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Tell Rosalie I can't go to her house on Sunday," I asked.

"Yeah sure that's fine, I gotta go now Mum's making me do thousands of chores round the house. Last night was great," he said.

"Yeah it was, bye." I hung up and lay on lay on my bed. I allowed my eyes to close and soon I was drifting into a dream where Edward was the starring role.

"Bella, wake up," Charlie said. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. Charlie was leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I need you to ring your mum, she's been ringing nonstop asking for you," Charlie said handing me the phone.

"Okay," I grumbled, taking it from his hands. He left the room and as soon as he had I dialled mum's number.

"Bella?" My mum's frantic voice asked.

"Hey Mum, how are you?" I asked running my hands through my bed hair.

"I'm good and so is Phil. Bella when are you coming back up to Phoenix to visit?" Mum asked.

"I've got a holiday in two weeks?" I said.

"That'd be lovely, I've booked two tickets... I thought you and Edward would like to come together?" she asked.

"How do you know about him!?" I asked.

"Your father rung me the moment you went upstairs after getting home today. Bella, be safe ok?" she asked, concerned.

"We are," I mumbled.

"Good. I've sent the tickets so you should get them. It's scheduled to leave the day after you finish school. Okay?" she asked.

"That's great, I'll ring Edward and email you what he says. Bye mum, love you," I said.

"Bye honey, be careful!" she said hanging up. I dialled Edward's number instantly after.

"Hello Petal, you know I'm surprised your dad's letting you ring me at all," he said laughing softly.

"I know, right? Anyway, in two weeks I'm going to Phoenix to stay with my mum for a few days, wanna come? She asked me to ask you."

"That'd be great," he said.

"Okay, I'll tell her that and give you the information when I get it. I've gotta tell Charlie now, see you later," I said.

"Bye, Petal." I hung up and went downstairs and into the lounge.

"Dad?" I asked. He was watching a baseball game.

"Yes Bella?" he asked back. I sat in the big armchair that was resting in the corner.

"Did you know I'm going to see mum in the holidays?" I asked.

"Yes she asked if it was ok. Who are you taking?"

"Oh, Edward," I mumbled.

"There is no way I'm letting you go anywhere with him!" he said, fury in his eyes.

"Well you haven't got a choice; mum asked me if I would bring him."

"Fine," he grumbled. I smiled and went into the kitchen, to prepare dinner.

"Dad, does pasta sound ok?" I shouted.

"Whatever you make, I'll eat Bells," he called back. I set about making dinner whilst humming along to the song on the radio.

_HOLIDAYS_

I was sitting in the lounge with Charlie talking; well we weren't actually talking, he was lecturing me on things that I wouldn't be allowed to do with Edward whilst away visiting my mum. I nodded occasionally but all I could focus on was seeing my mum, all my old friends and most importantly Victoria and Laurent. My phone started to buzz and the song 'Dirty Mind' by New Boyz drifted through the speakers. I had chosen this ringtone for Edward because I thought it suited him, he was always horny. Not that _I_ minded or anything.

"Where the hell are you!? We were meant to leave twenty minutes ago!" I said.

"Chill, I'm outside," he replied. I hung up and grabbed my bags.

"See you in a few days Dad," I said sweetly, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Have fun and be sensible, I know what you're like when you hook up with Victoria and whatever that boy's name is," he said holding the door open for me and my millions of bags.

"Yes father. Don't do anything I wouldn't do whilst you have the house to yourself!" I grinned, opening the door to the Volvo.

"That means I can do anything except drugs then doesn't it?" he replied, smirking. I just stuck my tongue out in reply and Charlie laughed.

"Take care of her Edward, the boys back in Phoenix can be quite rough if they wanna be," Charlie said.

"Don't worry Charlie, she'll be safe with me," Edward said, reassuringly.

"Alright, have fun kids! Ring when you get to Renee's," Charlie said. I waved and Edward sped off.

"Are you excited?" Edward asked taking my hand.

"Yeah, I so have to take you to this club me and Victoria used to go to," I said. He nodded and started to rub small circles on my hand.

"I'd like that," he said smiling, we settled into a comfortable silence until we reached the airport.

"This is the final calling for flight twenty two to Phoenix," a loud voice called over the speakers. I took Edward's hands and we started to board the plane. We took our seats and three giggling girls sat behind us. I rolled my eyes at their comments on how 'cute' Edward was. If it was me and Victoria we would lean over the seat and asked if he wanted to fuck.

"I'm going to pull out their blonde extensions if they don't stop giggling," I growled.

"You're sexy when you're angry," he said brushing some hair from my eye. I just crossed my arms and leaned back into my chair. He chuckled and took my hand as the plane took off.

Halfway through the flight I started to get tired so lifted the armrest that was in between me and Edward and rested my head against his chest. He leant down and kissed my forehead before caressing the bottom of my tummy which was exposed due to my tank riding up.

"Sweet dreams Petal," Edward soothed as I fell into a dream filled sleep.

"Bella, we need to get off the plane," Edward said waking me up. I groaned and sat up.

"Aw, you have sex hair," Edward said grinning. I just rolled my eyes and stood up grabbing my bag.

"Come on," I said motioning for Edward to follow. He stood up and took my hand as we made our way off the plane. The heat hit us as we stepped out into the humid air.

"Welcome to Phoenix, Edward."

**Well??? What do you think? Next chapter I have shower sex!!! Well blowjob but whatever... Phoenix will bring lemons. **


	11. Phoenix parties are amaaziiinn

**There will be TWO lemons in this chapter!!! Enjoy!**

BPOV

We claimed our baggage and went to the entrance of the airport hand in hand; we agreed to meet my mum and Phil there. The moment we stepped out of the airport my mother's arms swooped me up and away from Edward's hands.

"Bella, I've missed you so much!" she said crying.

"I've missed you too, there is no need to cry mum," I said laughing softly.

"I'm presuming you're the heart throb Bella keeps going on about," Mum said releasing me. I blushed and went over to hold Edward's hand again.

"Mum this is Edward Cullen," I said, introducing him.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said. Renee hugged him and smiled.

"Wow, I'm surprised Bella could pull you off," Renee said.

"Mum!"

"Bella!" Phil's familiar voice shouted.

"Phil," I said kissing his cheek.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great thanks," I smiled.

"You must be Edward," Phil said holding out his hand. Edward shaked it and Phil seemed impressed.

"Come on let's get going," Renee said linking her arm with Phil's. Edward and I followed after.

"Do you want some soda?" Renee called from the kitchen I had made out in with countless guys.

"Yes please!" I called back. Renee appeared and threw a can at us.

"The last one, you'll have to share... So how was your flight?" she asked.

"Okay, I slept through most of it but when we first got on there were these three girls sat behind us and kept talking about how cute Edward was. It was so irritating," I said frowning. Renee laughed.

"So, I'm trusting you kids to share Bella's old room," Renee stated.

"Yes Mum. Thanks," I smiled.

"Well I thought we could go to the local pool it's only three and it won't be dark until like seven or eight."

"I'd like that, we'll get our swimming costumes on," I said. I took Edward's hands and we went up the stairs to my old room. Our suitcases were on the bed and I went over to mine and started looking for my bikini. I put it on whilst Edward pulled on his trunks followed by a white t-shirt.

"Well?" I asked spinning on the spot.

"You can't wear that," he stated.

"Why?!" I asked.

"I'll have a constant hard on," he whined.

"Oh suck it up, come on," I said pulling on a summer dress and flip flops on.

"We'll be in the car kids!" Mum shouted. I grabbed Edward's hand and jogged down the stairs with him all the way to the car. Once in the car Phil sped off to the beach.

Bella?!" Edward called, dripping water all over my tummy; that was hot from the burning sun.

"You're getting me wet!" I moaned.

"It's not the first time," he said smugly.

"You are really dirty," I said.

"Come on, we're going in the pool," Edward said pulling at my hand.

"No! I'm perfectly happy here sunbathing with my mother," I said. My mum was next to me and she started giggling. Edward seemed to disappear and I smiled at the fact he actually listened to me.

Suddenly his two arms swooped me off my sun-bed and he was carrying me bridal style.

"Put me down!" I screamed. He just laughed and kept progressing through the shallow water. I tried kicking my legs and hitting his chest but nothing worked. I groaned in frustration.

Edward started to slow as the water started to get deeper. "I'm not joking Edward take me back," I warned him. Edward grinned at me and suddenly ducked under the water, pulling me with him. The water felt a bit chilly compared to lying dry on the side. About five seconds later Edward stood up again and finally put me down.

"What the fuck Edward!?" I shouted.

"What? You look sexy when you're all wet, and not just in the rude sense," he said winking. I rolled my eyes and dived under the water; swimming further and further away. I slowly stood up and shook my hair and Edward groaned from next to me. I just smiled and kept swimming with him by my side. When I came up for breath my feet could no longer touch the floor but because Edward was so tall he still could. Lucky fuck-pit. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He looked so fit with small water droplets falling from his hair and water dripping down his chest. I looked down and his trunks were hugging him because of all the water.

Edward leant down and kissed me. Our tongues danced with one another when I was suddenly pulled under the water by a strong pair of arms; that unfortunately weren't Edwards. A few seconds later I lifted my head above the water and saw Danny grinning at me. It took a moment to process all that was happening and when it did I leaped into his arms.

"Shit! I've missed you so much!" I screamed. Danny and I were always close friends growing up.

"It's been too long," he said smiling.

"Oh yeah, Edward this is Danny. Danny this is Edward my boyfriend," I said pulling him next to me. They both shared a friendly 'hello' before I started to talk again.

"So how did you know I was here? How's Victoria and Laurent, is there a party tonight?" I asked in a rush. Every Saturday there would be a party at someone's house and we would all get pissed and pass out under tables and in showers.

"Firstly your mum rang and told me you were here, secondly their fine and thirdly there is a party and it's at mine, be there at ten," he said.

"That's great," I said smiling.

"Well I gotta go get the vodka, in a bit Bella, Edward," he said smiling before swimming off.

"Okay the parties we have here are like nothing you will have ever experienced plus Danny's twenty two so he's an adult and we don't have to worry about parent's getting home early. Sorry I said yes without asking you but all my friends are gonna be there, I don't mind if you don't wanna go with me," I said leaning into Edward's chest.

"Of course I'm gonna go, parties are an excuse to grind against you in public," he said, slightly laughing. I giggled and kissed his chest.

"It's starting to get cold, let's go," Edward said pulling me onto his back and swimming towards my mum and Phil.

"Bella!" Danny yelled at me. He was already pissed and the party was only meant to start like twenty minutes ago. He left the door open and disappeared upstairs with a girl who had a black bob. I took Edward's hand and made my way to the kitchen. Along the way there were girls making out, people taking crack and others passing bottles of vodka round; Aahh how I missed Phoenix. Danny always just left millions of bottles out and didn't bother with cups so I grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a long 'sip' before passing it to Edward who did the same.

Every girl in the room watched Edward's every move waiting for him to walk over and chat them up but they didn't care that he was here with me. Apart from my friends here all the girl's could be branded as sluts, just like Tanya and her plastic barbie's at Forks High.

"BELLA!!!" Victoria screamed as she entered the room. I stuck my arms out and ran over to her before pulling her into a big hug, next was Laurent followed by Sarah, Lucy, Jane and Candice.

"Oh my god it's been like forever!" Candice said, grinning whilst puffing on a joint in her hand. I pulled them over to Edward and all of their jaws dropped apart from Victoria because she had met him and Laurent because he so was not gay.

"Guys this is my boyfriend Edward," I said kissing his cheek. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and said hi to everyone.

"Oh my daze, you are the fittest boy I have EVER seen," Lucy said not hesitating to walk behind him and check his ass.

"Real smooth Lucy," Jane joked. Lucy just shrugged and drank some vodka. I started talking with the five girls I hadn't seen since summer and I was happy to see Edward getting on so well with Laurent.

"How in hell did you end up with that hot piece of ass?" Sarah questioned.

"I met him on my first day at Forks High School. He's absolutely amazing!" I said grinning.

"So let's get down to what we all want to know... .... How big is his dick?" Lucy asked.

"I swear it's the biggest thing I have _ever _seen," I said at an amazingly fast pace. All the girls laughed and Lucy sighed in Edward's direction.

"I want him," she whined.

"Touch him and I kill you," I said, half joking but also kind of being serious. We kept talking until 'Dirty' by Christina Aguilera boomed through the speakers. We walked over to where everyone was dancing and took centre stage. We then sandwiched each other in a tight line and started to swing our hips next to each other, we always did this at every party when _this _song came on. We carried on 'dancing' until the song came to an end and each of my friends disappeared with a guy who had gotten a hard on from the performance. I turned around and Edward was standing in front of me. He silently took my hand and led me out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Edward found an empty bedroom and took his shirt off the second the door was shut.

"I need you," he said lifting my dress over my head, I nodded and started to kiss him. He lay me on the bed and ran his hands up and down my thighs. Edward then spread my legs as far apart as possible, he kissed from my collar bone down to my navel and within ten seconds he was sucking on my clit. I knotted my fingers in his hair and moaned repeatedly. After about five minutes I came in his mouth and shuddered as I rode my orgasm out. I pulled Edward up to face me and kissed him.

"I need you," I moaned. Edward pulled his jeans and boxers down and positioned himself at my entrance, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed into me. We both moaned at the feel we hadn't had since our first time together. Edward started thrusting furiously whilst we moaned each other's names over and over again.

"Fuck," he groaned. I moaned in reply whilst Edward kissed and licked at my collar bone. I could feel myself falling over the edge and I started contracting around Edward. It made Edward orgasm too and we both moaned out in pleasure.

Edward kissed me once again before pulling out. I groaned at now feeling him inside me but got up to put my clothes on again.

Once dressed Edward and I walked back downstairs hand in hand to talk to my friends who were probably wanting details on the amazing sex I just had.

Laurent called Edward over and Edward kissed my cheek to go see what he wanted whilst I wandered over to my friends.

"You didn't even try to hide the sex hair," Jane stated smiling. I instantly smoothed my hair down and blushed.

"So how was it?" Lucy asked.

"Fucking amazing!" I grinned. They all laughed in response and gave me a small bottle of Bacardi.

"Do any of you know what time it is?" I asked.

Victoria checked her phone and said, " It's half two."

"Cool. Victoria how are things with James? Have you spoken since the split?" I asked.

"No... luckily. I mean I still share some classes with him but I don't talk to him. After I came back from visiting you in Forks he tried speaking to me but he quickly got the message that I didn't wanna know."

"I never liked him," Candice said frowning. Edward walked towards us and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bella your mum has texted me about twenty times saying we have to leave now," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Well I gotta go now," I said hugging them all.

"Okay, be careful you two!" Sarah joked. She was beyond tipsy and I could barely feel the drink I had consumed affecting me.

"Two nights from now we are going clubbing, if you can join us that'd be awesome. Be there at eleven and it's the usual place," Victoria said. We waved goodbye and exited the over-crowded house.

We stumbled in the house making out and me unbuttoning Edward's top. The lights were off and I didn't bother turning them on. We scrambled up the stairs and made our way past my parents snoring room. I shut my bedroom door and jumped on Edward.

"I'm going for a shower," I said pulling my dress off.

"With me," he added. I just smiled and went into my en suite and turned the shower on; the sound of water echoing through the small room. I took the remaining items of my clothing off and stepped into the shower, the warm water cascading down my body. Edward jumped in about twenty seconds and started kissing me. His lips worked their way down to my neck and I let out a soft moan.

"No Edward," I said lifting his face up so I could look into his eyes, his face shouted confusion and I just smiled in response. I pushed him against the tile wall and went so my lips were right by his ear.

"Remember when you thought I was gonna give you head but I left?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"Well I'm making up for it now." I kissed my way down his neck and stomach until my mouth was level with his hard dick. I licked his hardened tip and when Edward moaned I proceeded to lick his entire length. Without warning I placed my whole mouth over Edward and started massaging his balls. Edward fisted his hands in my hair and I sucked my way up and down his dick. I carried on until his cum filled my mouth and I swallowed it all. I kissed my way back up to Edward and left a lingering kiss on his lips before shutting the water off and stepping out the shower.

I didn't even look back to see what Edward was doing, I just dried off and climbed into my bed waiting to be pulled into his arms. Sure enough about five minutes later, Edward was spooning me and kissing my neck.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"Being the most amazing girlfriend any man could wish for." The most massive grin broke out on my face and I snuggled further into Edward's arms. We both whispered sweet nothings to each other before we fell asleep.

**Awww, cute ending. So what do u think about my lemons?**

**REVIEW pls!!! Thank u all for the support I've had.. Things will start taking longer because I hurt my thumb playing basketball and have a few hospital appointments and can barely type with my right hand...**

**xxx**


	12. One hell of a shock part one

**Hello! Sorry I haven't been updating as often as usual I'm having a writer's block and I have been really busy. But it's half term and I am determined to get as many chapters out as possible over the next week. My life is great again, yay for me ****Enjoy! Xxx **

I woke up to my door being swung open and my mother's chirpy voice.

"Wake up kids!" she sung. I rolled over and gave her the nastiest glare I could manage.

"Mum, we went to bed at like four, we need sleep so go away," I said cuddling into Edward's side; the lucky bastard was still asleep.

"Fine then but Phil and I are going out today; he's got baseball practice so I'm going with him. I'll see you later. Behave, you have the house to yourselves but no funny business," Mum said. I groaned in reply and once she had left the room I fell asleep again.

I woke up in Edward's warm embrace and smiled as last night's activities flooded my brain.

"Good morning petal," Edward said running his hands up my thighs. I kissed his chest.

"Morning," I replied, "We have the house to ourselves today."

"Ok, at least I don't have to worry about getting you to your room if I wanna have sex with you," he said grinning. I rolled my eyes and kissed him before climbing out of bed. Edward groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't realise you were still naked," he groaned.

"How did you _not _notice that when my boobs were pressed against you all night?" I questioned.

"I knew you were topless but I didn't notice that you didn't have any underwear on." I smiled and pulled on one of his t-shirts before going downstairs.

I made a cup of coffee because I needed the caffeine boost really badly. I glanced at the clock in the small kitchen and it was 11:30. I took the coffee and lay on the sofa, flicking through T.V channels. I settled for a re run of America's next top model. Edward came downstairs about ten minutes later in a pair of tracksuit bottoms. He lifted my legs up and sat down before placing them back on his lap.

"Please put something else on," he whined.

"No, quit whining."

"This programme is about whiny bitches who think they're better than everyone else." I was shocked at what he said but recovered quickly and handed him the remote. I really didn't care if I didn't watch that programme, despite how much I love Miss. Jay.

"You look really sexy in my clothes," he commented.

"To you everything I do is sexy, whether I'm angry or jealous..." Edward silenced me with his lips pressing against mine. I moved closer to him and straddled his lap. Edward lifted the top that I was wearing up so it was at my hips.

"Mmmm, as much as I would like to continue this," I said gesturing to each of us and then his rock hard erection, "I think we need to have a shower."

"Does we mean you or us?"

"Us," I said standing up and pulling Edward's t-shirt over my head, leaving me naked. Edward groaned and I ran upstairs and turned the shower on. I stepped under the spray and could feel Edward's eyes on me. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me around. He kissed me passionately and ran his hands up my sides.

Half an hour later we were out of the steamy shower and sitting on the sofa watching a film. I was cuddled in Edward's arms with a bowl of popcorn resting on my lap.

I heard the front door open and close and the sound of footsteps approaching the lounge.

"Hey kids," Mum said, throwing her purse on the arm chair.

"Hello," we replied.

"I know I said I'd be home later but I was getting bored..." Mum said drifting into dream land.

"Mum?" I asked snapping her out of dream land.

"Sorry, tonight we are all going out to dinner. Dress nice please, no skinny jeans and tight vests Bella," my mum warned.

"Whatever," I mumbled. I turned my attention back to the TV and continued watching the film.

We pulled into the restaurant car park and I jumped out the car. Edward took my hand and we walked in behind my Mum and Phil.

"Table for four please," Mum asked the young waitress. She nodded and escorted us to a table at the back of the restaurant. Phil thanked her and she left, giving us our menus. We ordered and Phil started talking to Renee about money. I put my hand on Edward's thigh and gently ran my fingers up to his crotch, where he quickly hardened, and back down to his knee.

"Bella!" He warned me, whispering under his breath. I smiled sweetly and put on my big innocent eyes.

"Don't act innocent, you need to stop... now," he murmured. I just smiled at him and pulled his zipper down. Edward tried to pull it back up but I smacked his hands away. I rubbed my hands against the fabric of his boxers, causing Edward to moan quietly.

"So, Edward, what sports do you like?" Phil asked.

"Well, erhm, I like soccer, baseball and I, erhm, love b- basketball," he stuttered. I kept rubbing for a few more minutes and Edward squeezed my arm as he came. I smiled at the good job I'd done and zipped his pants back up before focusing on the food that had just been placed down by our waitress.

"If you'll excuse me," Edward said, standing up and heading for the toilets.

"Is he ok?" Mum asked.

"Yeah he's fine," I replied grinning. Mum eyed me suspiciously then shook her head and carried on eating her lasagne.

"You are the root of all evil, not money, YOU!" Edward said stripping for bed back home in my room.

"What? You can't say you didn't enjoy it now can you?" I replied climbing under the sheets.

"The first time it was good but doing it again in the car was pushing it!" he said joining me under the covers. I snuggled into his chest and smiled.

"Okay sorry but hearing you tryna talk to my parents while receiving a hand job was hilarious." Edward growled in response.

He kissed my forehead before murmuring, "Sweet dreams petal."

"Goodnight Edward," I replied, closing my eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.

"Where are you? We're all waiting for you two!" Victoria yelled down the line. She was waiting outside the club with Jane, Lucy, Sarah, Candice and Laurent.

"The cab's like five minutes away, calm down," I replied before hanging up. A few minutes later the cab pulled up outside the club and Edward, being the gentlemen he pretends to be, paid. I took his hand and spotted Victoria near the front of the queue. We ran over to them and ducked under the velvet ropes.

"Took you two long enough!" Jane said.

"Hello handsome," Lucy purred. Edward smiled and Candice rolled her eyes.

"Lucy, don't even think about it," I said pointing a finger at her. She laughed in response and we all shuffled forwards towards the two huge bouncers.

"Miss Hunter, how nice to see you again," one of the bouncers said, addressing Victoria. She nodded in reply and they proceeded to let us into the club. The club had deep red walls and the lights were dim with a huge bar with neon yellow lights shining down on it. We weaved our way through the crowds of people 'dancing' and sat at a booth.

"Shots?" Jane asked. We nodded in reply and she disappeared into the crowd to get our drinks.

"Oh my god, look over there!" Lucy said pointing into the crowd. There was a really hot boy standing at the bar, "He's MINE! See you... tomorrow probably." Lucy ran into the crowd and as she got closer she checked his ass out before turning back to us and giving us a thumbs up.

"Is she always that... obvious?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Hell yeah," I replied giggling.

"SHOT TIME!!" Jane shouted sitting down and placing the shots on the table, "Where's Lucy gone?"

"She hooked up with some guy, they're probably fucking in the toilets," Candice answered. We laughed at her comment and each picked up a glass and I knocked my head back; letting the cold liquid burn down my throat. I looked round to see Edward and Laurent talking away about sport.

"So have you seen James again?" I asked Victoria.

"No, well yeah but that's at school, it's not a personal preference to see him..." she said trailing off, she looked like she was deep in thought.

"Guess who I spoke to the other day!?" Candice said, bouncing slightly in her seat. We motioned for her to continue and what she said next shocked me beyond words, "Alec!"

I spat the drink I was currently sipping out in front of me and stared at Candice like she was from another planet.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, he had only kept my number and rang to ask about you... Saying if you were okay, still lived here, had that car still and what your new school was. I didn't really wanna tell you this but he's become Australia's biggest player and apparently he's knocked like three girls up."

I lay back in my seat and took the news in... Alec was never like that, he was always so caring and loving and gentle. By the sounds of him now you wouldn't believe that it was _him _that wanted to wait before we had sex and not me.

"Bella baby, dance with me?" Edward asked, taking my hand. I shook my head as if shaking the thoughts of Alec away and stood up with Edward and we made our way to the mass of people on the dance floor. A new song started and I pressed my back against Edward's chest and slowly started swaying my hips to the beat of the music. Edward gripped my hips and started whispering dirty things in my ear.

After the song played we made our way back to our seats, passing everyone dancing with someone; even Laurent. The only person who wasn't dancing was Victoria who was sitting down, crying, I ran to her, sat down and wrapped my arms around her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Come with me?" she asked. I looked at her confused but she pointed to the toilets, I nodded and kissed Edward real quick before leaving with a teary eyed Victoria.

Once inside the toilets she broke down and gripped to me.

"Tell me," I said. She looked up at me and opened her mouth and said the one thing I was least expecting...

"I'm pregnant." This set her off again and tears started flowing down her red cheeks.

**:D sooo, REVIEW!! What did u think? Crap or good? I'm already far into the next chapter so shouldn't be long till the next one. DRAMA coming up next!!! I wanna know if u can guess what film I took the idea from in the next chapter.. tell me if u think u know. **

**Kiss ME Cullen (:**

**xoxo**


	13. One hell of a shock part two

**SMALL chapter here, another cliff hanger at the end. I hope u lyk it!! xxx**

"WHAT!?" I screeched.

"Two months," she replied glumly, "and James is the father." I sat down next to her on the cold tile floor, you could hear the music booming from back in the main club area.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"Honest? I have no idea. All though the idea of having James' devil spawn growing inside me scares the crap out of me, I feel attached to it already."

"Baby, have you told him?" I asked although I could've guessed the answer.

"No."

"Well we're gonna tell him, together, and I'm not taking shit from him," I soothed, "We'll go tomorrow..."

"Thank you B," she said.

"Don't say thank you, it's what any decent friend would do. I wondered why you never drank a shot earlier," I said, smiling. Victoria rested her head against my shoulder and held my hand.

"I love you Bella," she whispered.

"Nothing compared to how much I love you," I whispered back. Victoria looked into my eyes and hugged me as tears clouded both our visions.

"Do you wanna leave?" I asked, "You can stay at mine."

"Thank you B, I appreciate it." I stood up and took her hand. I didn't let go of it when we said goodbye to everyone, or when Victoria, Edward and I were in the cab, or when we all fell asleep on the sofas.

I awoke to Victoria stirring next to me. I looked to the other sofa to see Edward lying down fast asleep with his shirt riding up.

"Hmm," Victoria murmured. I un-winded our hands and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for her. When I returned she was sitting up and staring into space.

"Here," I said handing the glass to her. I looked to the clock and saw it was ten am.

"I've got some clothes you can borrow?" I offered. She nodded in reply and stood up. I led her up to my room and she sat on the bed. I threw a pair of jeans and a white tee at her and she stripped to her underwear and pulled the clothes on.

"Victoria?" I asked, she was way to quiet.

"He's gonna kill me," she replied. I hugged her tightly to me.

"Not when I'm around, and plus we know too many people who would happily hurt him." She laughed for the first time in what felt like forever.

"I'm gonna get some toast," she said. I nodded and stepped into the shower the moment she left.

VPOV

"Ready?" Bella asked me. _NO, NO, NO! _

"I guess."

"Remember, Edward and Laurent are in the car if James decides to start anything," Bella said. I grabbed her hand and took comfort in the warmth. James never like public displays of affection, everything had to happen behind closed doors. We entered the apartment building and climbed the stairs to the apartment James shared with his dad; who was currently at work.

We reached his door and Bella knocked. James answered the door in sweats and for the first time his hair was out.

"Come to tell me you two are coming out?" James said pointing at our hands that were clasped together, "Ladies, how about a threesome?"

"Don't make me gag," Bella replied with a dirty look on her face.

"Well what do you want then?" he asked. Bella nudged me with her elbow and gripped my hand harder.

"I'm, erhm, well, erhm, I'm pregnant, erhm, with your child," I spluttered out. His face turned from smirking to a look of pure anger.

"It's not mine," he replied clenching his fists.

"It is," Bella replied.

"Shut up, who said this concerns you?" he sneered. I could see Bella was having a hard time controlling her temper.

"I haven't had sex with anyone after we broke up," I replied, it was more of a whisper though.

"I don't think you understand, idiot, it isn't MINE!" he yelled.

"For fuck's sake! TAKE RESPONSIBILITY, it's your freakin child!" I screeched. Without warning James stepped forward and pushed me back, I could feel myself falling down the hard staircase and Bella's cries to Edward down the phone. I could also hear James' door slam shut and a throbbing pain in my lower tummy. I felt my head hit the stone floor and I blacked out.

**REVIEW!!! was that good?! :P xxx**


	14. I feel empty

**Heyar! Did anyone guess where I got that from – Victoria falling down the stairs, pregnant after fighting with her ex??? It's from a really good film. This chapter took ages to write btw. Enjoy this chapter! Xxx**

BPOV

I ran down the stairs to Victoria and dialled an ambulance on my way. Tears ran down my cheeks and I didn't attempt to wipe them away.

I knelt next to her lifeless body and my tears dropped onto her freckled face.

"Victoria," I whispered over and over again while clutching her hand. Right now I couldn't care less about the helpless baby in her womb because all I kept thinking was _I can't lose my best friend, she's so important to me, I need her. _

The sound of approaching sirens filled the air and I could hear paramedics entering the building but I couldn't care less.

"Excuse me, could you move so we can put her onto oxygen?" a voice asked but I wasn't listening.

"Bella baby, move for one second then you can go back to her," Edward soothed. I nodded and stood up and stepped back until Edward's hard chest hit my back. "It will be okay Bella." I just stared at my friend being lifted into an ambulance. I ran to them and asked if I could sit in the ambulance they replied with a "yes of course". I held Victoria's hand the whole way and informed the paramedics on her age, whether it was an accident and I also said she was pregnant. They wrote everything down and tried to hide their shock at the fact she was seventeen and pregnant.

When we arrived in the hospital I followed them into the ER and I was told to sit and wait until they checked her over and took blood samples etc.

"Bella!" I was shouted at by the voice I hadn't heard in forever; Mrs. Hunter aka Mary or Victoria's mother.

"Hello Mary," I greeted quietly. I looked up at her face and her eyes were red from crying and I had never seen her look so worn down.

She sat down next to me and leaned towards me, "Is it true?" she asked.

"What?" I replied, although I could guess.

"That my _baby _was pregnant?" she asked, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Yes, she was two months... But guessing from that fall she'll be lucky if the baby's alive," I said fiddling with my fingers. Mary just nodded and stared off into space.

I heard the ER doors open and a bunch of footsteps enter so I looked up and there was my friends and Edward obviously. Edward came to me first and sat on the seat next to me and pulled me into his arms. I let myself cry and I was aware of Mary explaining what had happened, according to the paramedics, to Laurent, Candice, Lucy and Sarah.

"Edward, do you know what happened with James?" I asked.

"The police will be arriving shortly to question you, then Victoria and then James." I nodded my head and buried myself in his top; hoping to escape this nightmare.

The moment the doctor came out we swamped him asking how Victoria was.

"She's doing okay, she's conscious now and is on a drip but she lost her baby," the doctor said sympathetically. A tear slipped from my eye; Victoria now didn't have the option to keep her baby or not... James decided for her. "Two people can see her now but by tomorrow there's a maximum of six allowed in the room at a time."

"I think Mary and Bella should go," Laurent said. Everyone nodded and we turned towards her ward and walked to her.

We entered her room and I had never seen Victoria look so upset or scared. She was pale as a ghost and was connected to a drip. She had her hand cupping her now empty tummy and was staring at the bed sheets.

"Babe?" I asked. This snapped her out of whatever she was thinking and she forced a weak smile onto her face. I sat on the space at the end of her bed and her mum sat on the only available chair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mary asked.

"Fear and uncertainty."

"What do you mean by uncertainty?"

"I didn't know if I wanted to have James' baby and if I decided against it there would've been no point in telling you," she replied. Her mum nodded and excused herself to go to the toilet.

"How do you feel?" I asked taking her hand that I had been holding so much over the last twenty four hours.

"Like someone's ripped my heart out," she replied, tears slowly cascading down her cheeks.

"Babe, we'll sort James out, the police will arrest him and charge him. For the baby, wouldn't you much rather have a baby with someone you love? When you're able to properly care for it? As much as you would love the baby it would still be _James' _and the baby would always be a reminder of the crap relationship you had with him, plus, I _know _you wouldn't want to spend your Saturday night breast feeding when you could be out hooking up with cute boys," I soothed. She nodded and leant forward to hug me.

"Thanks B," she whispered.

"Don't mention it."

***

"Today's been too eventful," I murmured as I cuddled into Edward's chest in bed.

"I know petal," he replied kissing my head.

"I want him dead," I said coldly.

"Don't we all," Edward muttered darkly.

"Thank you for being such an amazing boyfriend Edward," I smiled. Edward pulled me further into him and I settled comfortably in his embrace before settling into sleep.

***

I awoke to my phone ringing under my pillow, "Hello?" I asked, with a groggy voice.

"Hey babe," I heard the whisper of Victoria.

"VICTORIA!" I screeched.

"Look, I can't be loud because I'm not meant to have my phone on but I'd appreciate it if you spent some time with me today," she said.

"Of course, what time is it?" I asked.

"Ten. Visiting hours started at nine and end at five," she said.

"I'll be there at about twelve," I replied before hanging up.

"Edward?" I said. He groaned in reply and buried his head in his pillow.

"I'm taking a shower now, Victoria's awake and I'm gonna go see her," I said kissing down his back.

"Okay, have fun in the shower... Don't do anything I'd want to see," he said but I could tell he was smiling into the pillow. I hit his back and jumped out of bed and into the shower.

At half eleven I pulled up to the hospital and made my way inside and towards Victoria's room.

"Victoria?" I asked as I pushed the door open. I heard the toilet flush and I presumed it was her so I stepped into the room, shut the door behind me and waited for her to come out.

"I thought I heard you," she smiled, coming over to give me a hug. She went back and sat on her bed and patted a space next to her for me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Empty," she said, stroking her tummy.

"Would you have kept it?" I asked.

"Probably," she replied glumly. I hugged her to me and promised I'd hurt James the next time I saw him.

"Do you know when you're gonna get to leave here?" I asked.

"A few days hopefully, I _hate _hospitals," she said, pretending to shudder. I laughed at her comment.

"But seriously, the food here is disgusting," she said pulling a face.

"That I know is true," I stated. We both laughed and continued to talk for hours.

***

At about four I had to leave and said goodbye to Victoria, me and Edward were going back to Forks tomorrow. I drove home and walked in to see two police officers sitting in the lounge.

"You're Isabella Swan?" one asked. I nodded in reply.

"We're here to question you about the incident that occurred between you, Victoria Hunter and James Barnes," the other said. I nodded again and sat down on the nearest chair.

***

An hour later they left and I was packing my things with Edward.

"I never saw you in this!" Edward said, holding an underwear set up. I laughed in response but I could tell Edward was genuinely disappointed.

"Trust you to want to pack my underwear," I said.

"I like it," he replied, shrugging.

***

The next day I said goodbye to my mum and Phil and they promised to come to Forks as soon as they could.

We boarded the plane and sat near the front.

"At least there aren't any annoying, giggly girls behind us this time," I growled.

"Yeah but all the air hostesses are drooling at me," Edward said cockily, pointing at one.

"Cocky, aren't we Cullen?" I said, raising an eyebrow. He nodded his head in reply and took my hand.

A few minutes later an air hostess came over and offered us some drinks. She leaned over right in front of Edward's face and her breasts were practically falling out of her top. I rolled my eyes at her very obvious flirting and Edward was staring out the window as if she wasn't doing anything.

About half way through the flight we hit some turbulence and I gripped Edward's hand really hard.

"Baby, you're breaking my hand." I ignored him and kept my death grip until the turbulence ended.

"Ow, that's gonna leave a bruise," Edward said, rubbing his hand.

"Get over it," I replied.

***

We caught a cab from the airport back to Edward's house where my dad would pick me up later.

"Mum, we're back," Edward shouted as we stepped onto the marble floor in his house's entrance. We set our bags down and I heard Edward's mum heels running towards us.

"I've missed you!" she shouted, hugging Edward. Edward hugged her back and she proceeded to hug me too.

"How was Phoenix?" Esme asked.

"Um... it was interesting?" Edward said, but it sounded like a question.

"A lot happened," I said. Esme nodded in response and said that Edward should unpack his things because she sure as hell won't be doing it for him.

"Care to explain?" I asked holding up a pack of condoms. I was lying on his bed whilst he unpacked.

"What? Never seen them before?" he asked, grinning at me, "I didn't think you were _that _innocent Bella."

"Fuck off," I said, sticking my middle finger up at a smiling Edward, "I meant why the hell they are pink?!"

"Emmett bought them me as a joke for my birthday, you should've seen my Mum's face... she was staring at the small box for at least ten minutes," he said laughing.

"But why did you keep them?!" I asked, slightly freaked out by the fact my boyfriend had condoms that were pink.

"It turned some girls on more easily," he said shrugging and I threw the pack at him.

"Bella, your dad's here!" Esme shouted up the stairs. I stood up and took Edward's hand before making my way downstairs with Edward.

"Hi dad," I said letting go of Edward and going over to hug him.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"The only times I had fun was with Edward, nearly everything else was depressing." Charlie shot me a confused glance so I decided to just explain.

"I went out with all my old friends and Edward of course, I was dancing with Edward when I saw Victoria crying so I took her to the bathroom and she confessed she was pregnant to me," I looked around and Esme looked sad and Charlie looked angry. "Anyway, she told me James was the father so I said she really had to tell him. So the next day I went with Victoria and Edward and Laurent, in case we needed them, and we went to tell James. I held Victoria's hand as we went to knock on his door. He answered and made some inappropriate jokes about me and Victoria admitting to him we were lesbians and that he'd happily have a threesome with us, I told him to shut up and that wasn't why we were there. Victoria told him she was pregnant and I went onto scream that she hadn't slept with anyone else when she got pregnant, this ended with him pushing her down the stairs. She was rushed to hospital and lost the baby."

I looked around and Charlie still looked angry and Esme looked devastated.

"I don't like you hanging around with people who say and do things like that," Charlie said.

"Relax, it won't make any difference to me, no one has pushed me down a flight of stairs."

"I mean people having sex and having doubts about who the baby's dad is," Charlie said. I looked behind me and saw Edward trying to hold in his laughter, Esme walked up and smacked his chest.

"Trust me, I don't sleep around," I said and Charlie raised an eyebrow, obviously thinking I've had sex with more than one person.

"What I mean, is that I'd only have sex with the person I'm dating at the time, and I wouldn't give myself to just anyone, so like I only have sex with Edward because I trust him and no one else," I said. Charlie's and Esme's eyes widened and Edward shot round and put his hand over my mouth.

"Stop talking," he whispered in my ear. I nodded in response and he removed his hand from my mouth. I glanced around and Charlie was staring daggers at Edward and Esme was glaring too.

"Well, this isn't awkward," I muttered. All eyes moved to me and I looked over at my suitcases.

"Shall we go?" I asked my dad.

"I think that would be a good idea, thank you for letting her stay until I finished work," Charlie said.

"Bye Esme!" I said. I picked my suitcases up and made my way to the car. I put them in the back and Charlie started the engine. "Bye, Edward," I said smiling. He pushed me against the car and kissed me passionately.

"I'll text you later," he said, before disappearing into his house. I climbed into the car and awaited the sex speech from Charlie...

... But luckily it never came.

***

We stepped into the house and I excused myself to unpack. As I was putting my clothes away I noticed some underwear and I knew Edward took it. I smiled to myself and continued unpacking.

About ten minutes later my phone rang and it was Alice calling.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"Hiya! How was Phoenix?" she asked.

"It was okay," I replied.

"What happened?"

"Remember Victoria?" I asked.

"Yes, she was like me in so many ways," Alice said giggling.

"Well, to cut a long story short... She found out she was pregnant and we went to tell the baby's dad but he pushed her down the stairs and knocked her out and she lost the baby." Alice gasped in all the right parts and the line was silent for a while.

"That's awful," she finally said.

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

"Anyway, we have school in four days and I have everything planned that I want us to do," she said. I didn't reply so she took it as her cue to continue.

"Well, tomorrow we're all coming round to mine for the day. Then the next day you, me and Rose are going shopping."

"Is that it?" I asked.

"No, the day after that we're going to the cinema and the last day I didn't plan anything because I wanted the day with Jasper."

"Okay then."

"Well, I'll love you and leave you, bye Bella," she said.

"See you tomorrow," I said.

***

I made my way over to Alice's house to find everyone's cars already in the drive.

"Ali!?" I called as I opened the door. I heard feet bouncing towards me and soon she had her arms wrapped around me.

"Heyar," she said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me next door where everyone was sitting. I let go of Alice's hand and went to sit next to Edward on the floor.

"Hello petal," he said, leaning in and giving me an amazing kiss. When ne pulled away I just nodded and he laughed in response.

"Okay, we have Jack Daniels and coke or Smirnoff ice?" Alice shouted from the kitchen. We all yelled what we wanted and a few minutes later she returned with our drinks.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"My dad's at work and so is my mum. He works for a law firm and my mum works at a rehab centre," Alice said, "They're pretty much gone all the time." I nodded and took another sip of my drink.

"So, who's up for a swim?" Emmett shouted. We all jumped up and followed Alice to her pool. Us girls climbed up this huge rock shaped thing that held a Jacuzzi inside it. It was really high and placed us above the centre of the pool. We took each other's hands and peeked over the edge. Just as we reached to take our tops off, we were all pushed forward and we fell off the edge and we screamed until we hit the water.

I looked up and saw the three boys laughing. "That was NOT funny!" I yelled.

"It was," Edward replied.

"No sex for a week!" I shouted.

"Okay, it wasn't funny," he replied quickly. I giggled and swam to the edge of the pool. I jumped out and noticed the boys had all jumped in the pool and they were just in their boxers. I rolled my skinny's down my legs and pulled my top off, left in my underwear. I jumped back into the pool and swam over to Edward.

"You weren't serious about not fucking me for a week, were you?" he asked.

"No I wasn't, I just wanted you to shut up and stop laughing," I replied. His face softened out and I leaned into kiss him. Edward gripped my waist and pulled me to him, playing with my tongue with his own.

"Little Eddie's pitching a tent!" Emmett screamed.

"It's far from _little _Emmett," I said, giggling.

"I didn't want to know THAT!!!" he yelled, "You've put images of my best friend's dick in my head now! I could've gone my whole life without them!" I started laughing uncontrollably and so did everyone else, except Emmett, who did genuinely look freaked out.

***

I drove home in wet clothes and when I arrived home Charlie stared at me like he'd never seen me before.

"I went swimming," I said shrugging. Charlie nodded, still showing that confused face.

"The boys pushed me, Rose and Ali into the pool, still wearing clothes," I said. He nodded and his confused look faded.

"I need to do some work for school and write an essay about why physical violence is wrong, because of the whole Tanya thing," I explained. Charlie nodded again and went back to reading his newspaper. I went upstairs and turned my laptop before starting my 5000 word essay on some crap I don't care about.

**What did you think?? This took me ages, but it's my longest chapter... it was over 3000 words, which is a lot for me. **

**I don't know when I'm updating next cuz I'm really busy. Review pls!**

**X KissMeCullen X **


	15. New Student

**Hello :) I haven't really got anything interesting to tell you, so just enjoy x**

I groaned and rolled over before shutting off my alarm clock, today was my first day back after my suspension. I could already imagine the rumours going round as to why I was suspended and what I actually did to Tanya. Bitch.

I climbed out of bed and took my time getting dressed and cooking breakfast.

"Bells?" Charlie asked poking his head round the kitchen door.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna be home late tonight, no one to cover a shift, so I have to do it... Like I don't work enough hours as it is," Charlie said, angrily.

"That's fine," I replied, smiling.

"Be good at school today! I don't want another call from your school," Charlie said pointing at me.

"She deserved it," I muttered too low for him to hear. A few minutes later I heard the door close.

***

"Bellaa!" Alice sang, coming to stand by me, next to my car. She took the cigarette from my hand and took the last drag before butting it out.

"I was smoking that!" I snapped.

"And your point is?" she said smiling, I glared in response. I took another out of my bag when a really high pitched giggle (that sounded rather nasally) blared out across the lot. I looked in the direction and saw Tanya with her head thrown back giggling and her hands on a laughing Edward. She leaned forward and brushed her lips quickly against his. I grabbed my phone and rang him but he didn't answer. I hit the side of my car in anger and Alice started trying to calm me down, "It can't be what you think Bella!" Alice said.

"Yeah cuz friends have their hands all over each other and kiss," I muttered. The bell rang and I headed towards biology.

***

I sat in my seat and Edward joined me a few minutes later.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked. I blanked him and started doodling words like 'liar' and 'man-bitch' on the back of my biology book.

"Petal, what's wrong?" he asked. I ignored him and carried on writing.

"Bella?" I didn't reply.

"It's me isn't it? What did I do? Tell me otherwise I can't make it up to you," he said.

"Class!" the teacher shouted. I averted my eyes from my book to the teacher.

"We have a new student!" he said... Oh My God.

**:O And it may not be who you think! We will wait and see (: I'm writing the next chapter now so it should be on ff soon. Poor Bella, Edward's being a man-bitch (you think that anyway :P) and there is a new student who is not who he seems to be. Bella does know him though, and you also know it's a he! Who could ne be then??? **

**Review!!!**

**KissMeCullen xxx**


	16. Alcohol and Alleyways

**Thank you for some amazing reviews! I was bouncing in my seat when I read one in particular, thank you genesis (I hope that's the right name anyway). I wonder how many of you guessed who it was. Anyway you'll find out now (: enjoy x**

"Class, this is James Barnes."

"Hi," James said waving briefly and then locking eyes with me, before offering an apologetic smile. I was shocked, what the hell was he doing _here?! _And why is he acting nice?! The teacher gave him a seat next to _Tanya _and they started chatting.

"Petal, what are we gonna do about him?" Edward asked. I shrugged in response and Edward let out a loud sigh, "Tell me what's wrong!" I ignored him and kept to myself until the bell.

***

"Bella! Get up again we have to talk!" Alice shouted as I placed my lunch down at the table. I glared at her and stood up again. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the table, "Why the fuck are you giving my brother the cold shoulder!? He's fucking confused and upset!"

"Firstly, you know why I'm giving him the cold shoulder! And second I'm way more upset and confused than he is!" I shouted a bit too loud. I averted my gaze from Alice to see Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward staring at our small fight. Edward looked upset...

"I want to eat now, so if you don't mind," I said pointing at my food.

"Listen Isabella Marie Swan! So what he was doing that this morning, he fucking loves you! Can't you see that?!" Alice shouted.

"So what! I trusted him and I didn't think he'd cheat on me! Especially not with Tanya!" I screamed, way too loud this time. I looked around and everyone's eyes were glued on us with their mouths wide open and Tanya.... She was smiling. I ran to her and put my face inches from hers. "Are you happy now!? You won him!" I screamed before grabbing my bag and running out the canteen. I jumped into my truck and let the tears cascade down my cheeks. There was a brief knock on the side of my truck before the door opened and I was joined by a boy but it wasn't Edward... it was James.

"Let me talk, okay? I'm sorry about Phoenix and all that crap but I was having a shit home life, so I moved here with my mum cos me dad was hurting my mum, him being an alcoholic and all that. I'm sorry and I'm on good grounds with Victoria now. I _want _to be friends with you, please?" he asked. I nodded and leant against him and started crying again. I needed someone to cry on.

"It's okay Bella, that piece of shit didn't deserve you," James said, placing his arm around me.

***

I drove home in a state of shock and came home and like Charlie said, he wasn't there. This morning I was planning on inviting Edward round... I checked my phone and saw I had seven missed calls from Edward and twenty texts from him. I ignored them and grabbed some chocolate from the kitchen before going up to my room and lying on my bed. I kept thinking about what Alice said, does he really love me? We'd never talked about things like that, it was obvious we _were _crazy about each other but he was seeing Tanya too, so he couldn't have loved me.

***

The week went in a depressing blur. I went to school, avoided Edward which meant not seeing any of my friends, did homework, cried and slept. The only thing that was keeping me sane was James, surprisingly. He sat by me at lunch and let me cry all over him and came over whenever I needed someone to talk to.

Today was now Saturday and I was lying on the sofa watching re-runs. My phone rung and I picked it up without checking the I.D.

"Bella!" Alice shouted.

"Oh, hi," I replied.

"I haven't seen you all week and you are coming over today. No excuses. By all means avoid Edward but you are NOT avoiding me too! I expect you here at two o'clock sharp!" Alice said, and hung up, before I had a chance to protest. I groaned and got up to change out of my pyjamas.

***

I pulled up to the Cullen's and noticed that all the cars were in their drive, including Edward's. I sighed and got out my car. I walked to the door and rung the bell.

"Belllaaa!" Alice sung. I forced a smile to my face and hugged her. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward moving around in the kitchen with his parents. "Come on," Alice said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the kitchen.

"Alice, I don't want to go in there," I whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Edward is in there, and his parents are too!" I whispered. She shrugged and pulled me in anyway.

"We could hear what you were saying, you're a crap whisperer," Edward said.

"Edward!" Esme scolded.

"Don't talk to me," I said, upset.

"Why?" he asked, turning around. His eyes were angry and upset at the same time and were a bit red too.

"You know why," I replied, I didn't want to do this here.

"No I actually don't," he said.

"I thought you two were still dating," Esme said, confused.

"You didn't tell her what you did?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Edward shouted.

"Yes you did! You were kissing Tanya in the parking lot at school! Then _you _were acting like nothing happened!" I shouted, tears starting to fall.

"Edward how could you!" Esme said. Edward glared at her and pulled my arm and took me to his room.

"You don't know anything," Edward said, once the door was shut.

"No, I don't. I want to know why you were kissing her! I thought you were happy with me, Edward," I said sitting on the floor.

"I am happy with you," Edward said, sitting next to me and stroking my cheek.

"Then why, Edward?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Because it's complicated."

"I can't be with you if you don't tell me," I said.

"I can't tell you Bella," Edward said, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Then we can't be together Edward," I said, standing up, "When you tell me, if you do, we could start again."

"Bella don't, please," Edward pleaded.

"Bye Edward," I said, tears falling again. I shut the door and collapsed on the floor, holding myself in a tight ball wishing the world would disappear.

"Bella?" Esme asked. I kept crying and I felt her place her arm around me.

"We're over Esme," I said, sobbing into her top.

"It's okay Bella, I'm sure he had a good reason for what he did. I know he loves you and wouldn't deliberately hurt you." I didn't respond, I just clung to Esme.

A few minutes later the tears stopped and I ran downstairs to see Alice on the sofa.

"I'm gonna go home Alice, sorry I've been no fun."

"Nonsense, anyway I'm gonna kick his ass for you, so don't worry," Alice said leading me outside. I nodded, waved and drove home.

***

As I lay in bed I thought about how perfect our relationship had seemed, how right it all had been. I couldn't believe nothing was what it had seemed. My phone started ringing and the called I.D showed James.

"Hi," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry! I just got your text saying you two had broken up. Do you want me to come round? I can bring ice-cream?" James said from the other line.

"No it's okay, I'm just gonna lie in bed, it hasn't fully sunk in yet."

"Okay, well I'll see you at school on Monday, bye Bella," James said.

"Bye James, thank you," I whispered, before hanging up.

***

Days, weeks, months passed in a haze and it was getting closer and closer to graduation. I hadn't spoken to Edward since we split, which was four months ago, and I was so depressed. I had seen him at school with Tanya and they looked happy together. The only thing pulling me through was James and Alice. They both sat with me at lunch, even though they hated each other, and would spend all day Saturday with me. It helped me stop the tears. I actually hadn't cried in a while but I think that's because my eyes dried out.

"Bella?" James asked as I opened the door for him.

"Hi," I said.

"Wanna come out with me? Got some vodka back at mine and one of my friends is there, you know the person," James asked.

"Sure," I said slipping some shoes on and following him to his car.

***

"Here we go," James said.

"I thought we were going to yours?" I asked, stepping out into the alley.

"We were, but my mum's there with her latest toy boy so I thought we'd come here instead. The person I wanted you to see will be here in a bit but we should start without him," James said, sitting on the floor, against the wall. I nodded and joined him, taking the bottle from his hand and taking a huge amount from the bottle. After a few bottles I was well and truly wasted and could barely register what was happening around me.

"Hi," James' friend said. I smiled and leaned into kiss the guy. He smelled familiar but I was so far gone I couldn't see him well.

"What's your name handsome?" I giggled.

"Jacob." Okay, not good, really not good.

"I should be going but thanks for taking my mind off of things," I said, attempting to stand up, but James grabbed me and sat me down again.

"Not so fast Bella, we haven't had any fun yet!" James said, attempting to kiss me. I screamed as loud as I could manage and they just rolled their eyes.

"Do you want to know a secret Bella?" Jacob asked.

I nodded in response and waited for what he had to say, "Well... James and me are like best friends and when I heard he was moving to Forks I asked him to get as close to you as possible, so you'd trust him, and I asked him to take you here, get you drunk so you'd do what we wanted." My eyes widened and when I realised what a bitch James had been, I turned and slapped him straight across the face.

"Mmmm, violence is a massive turn on for me Bella. After I pushed Victoria, I had to go inside cuz I had such a hard on." I stared at him, shocked at how evil and perverted he was. I stood up successfully this time and started running and screaming at the same time, hoping someone would save me. This was like that evening in Phoenix when I was nearly raped, except there are two men this time and not one. I tripped on a empty beer bottle and hit my head hard, and I could feel myself losing consciousness.

"She's not worth it," Jacob said, but it sounded like a whisper to me.

"I agree, I've never met someone so whiny, all she ever went on about was _Edward_." Jacob laughed and he leaned in for one more kiss, and I heard James' engine roar to life before I passed out.

**Sooooo, what did you think? I wonder what could happen to poor Bella? We'll wait and see then (: That's the third time she's been in an ally with dodgy men. Oh and sorry for the reviewer who hoped the new student was Alec, we might hear from him later on :P i will have another chapter out by the end of the week and also this wont be 100 chapters but there is definetly gonna be a sequel to this story! Major plot lines in it! **

**Review please... I'd appreciate it. x**


	17. Please, forgive me

**Okay here's the next chapter, so yeah Bella and Edward are getting back to where they were before **_**Tanya :P**_** Enjoy! x**

Pain...

That's all I felt. I had a blinding headache and I felt restrained slightly. I groaned and attempted to open my eyes but I couldn't. Images of me, James and Jacob flashed through my head and my eyes shot open, I feared I was with them and that's why I felt so shit. But, I was met with a white room, a hospital I presumed. I groaned at the bright light and took in my surroundings. Next to my bed was Charlie, Alice and Esme and in the corner was... Edward? Why was _he _here; it's been weeks since we spoke, months even.

"Bella?!" Alice shrieked. I smiled weakly and she stood up and started bouncing around.

"Bells," Charlie said, relieved. I looked to Edward and he looked... sad yet relieved.

"Alice and I will go and tell the doctor you're awake," Charlie said standing and escorting Alice out the room.

"Edward..." I started.

"Sshh, let me talk. I'm so sorry how out of hand we've got. I was stupid for not telling you what had happened between me and Tanya, but I will. I spoke to my parent's and they said not to worry about them, so I told Tanya she could tell everyone. You see, Tanya had found major dirt on my parents and threatened to tell everyone - what she knew could've destroyed my father's career - unless I 'dated' her, instead of you. Bella, I'm so sorry, I've been such a dick. Please, forgive me?" Edward said, sitting in the chair Charlie was once in.

"Edward, I can't forgive you right away because you hurt me so bad. You have no idea how long I spent trying to figure out what I had done to make you cheat, especially with her. I came to the conclusion that I just wasn't good enough for you and that I probably wasn't good enough in bed. The last few months have been hell, and I thought you would just tell me if something was wrong and we could sort it out together instead of keeping secrets," I said, playing with the blanket I was under.

"I understand, but I _will _win you back, that I can promise you Bella. And for the record, you are amazing in bed," Edward said taking my hand and grinning.

"Hey, where did my clothes go?" I asked, confused.

Edward chuckled, "After you didn't gain consciousness after a few hours they decided to change you. I didn't want anyone seeing you naked so..."

"You got me changed!?" I shouted.

"No! I knew any chances of being with you would've been blown out the window. Alice changed you. Just so you know, don't open your legs cuz you haven't got any underwear on," Edward said smiling. I nodded and smiled.

"Bella, do you think that there is any chance we will be together again?" Edward asked.

"Quite a big chance, Edward," I replied. He grinned and hugged me.

"Awww, you made up!" I heard Alice's voice from the door.

"Nearly," Edward said, smiling.

"Nearly," I repeated.

"Nice to see you awake Miss. Swan," A doctor said coming into the room, "Now, how are you feeling?"

"In a lot of pain, my head is killing me and my back hurts a lot," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Ok, I'm gonna get another packet of medicine for your drip, and then I need to talk to you," he said, leaving the room.

"So Bella, why were you in an alley... again? I thought our time in an alleyway was bad enough, thank God Edward and Jasper were following us," Alice asked.

"Can't you just wait till I tell the doctor so I don't have to say it three times?" I asked.

"Why three times?" Charlie said.

"Because I'm going to the police," They stared at me, "What?! Did you all think I go to alleyways for fun?!" I asked.

"Here we go," the doctor said interrupting us. He inserted the new medicine and a cool chill of medicine rushed up from my left hand all the way up my arm.

"So Isabella, please tell us what happened?" the doctor asked.

"Okay, and just so you know, it's Bella, but anyway, I've been in a state of what felt like depression over the last few months because of a bad break up with my boyfriend and I had this 'friend' called James. I've known him from when I lived in Phoenix, he was my best friend's boyfriend, he was never very nice but when I needed a shoulder to cry on... he was there. I spent almost all of my time with him and we talked and he took my mind off things really easily. So the other night he came over and asked if I wanted to go to his house, and that there was someone he wanted me to meet and that I knew the person. I agreed and he took me to an alley, when I asked him why we were there he made some excuse. He brought out a lot of alcohol and I got _very _drunk and the other guy came and I found out it was... Jacob. I tried to leave but they said they hadn't had fun yet and James explained that he and Jacob were like best friends and Jacob asked James to get close to me so he could have me. I stood up, started running, fell over, knocked myself out and woke up here."

"Okay, thank you Bella," the doctor said before leaving.

"When can I leave here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, you only arrived last night," Dad said. I nodded and started a conversation with Alice and Edward.

***

"Welcome home!" Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice screeched at me the moment I walked through the door. I looked over to Edward who was shutting the door and he grinned at me.

"Belllaaa," Emmett shouted, giving me a hug, "I have missed the shit out of you! It's been months since we spent any time together just you and me! Just cos you and Eddie were all dodgy doesn't give you an excuse to not see me!"

"Sorry!" I said, holding my hands up.

"Bella, I have missed our weekly 'let's get high' sessions," Jasper whispered to me, as he gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Me too," I whispered back.

"Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you! Never let boys mess with your head!" Rosalie smiled, hugging me as well.

"I've learnt my lesson, trust me!"

"Belllaaa, here you go!!!" Alice yelled, swooping me into her arms, hugging me, and passing an envelope to me, "it's from us all, minus Charlie, he didn't agree but my pixie charms made him change his mind." I heard Charlie muttering under his breath and I laughed.

I opened the envelope and I took out the card. I opened it and a letter fell out of it and onto the floor, I read the card first and everyone had put little messages in it, Edward's was the sweetest though.

I retrieved the letter from the floor and opened it; A weekend in a hotel, penthouse room.

"Wow! You so shouldn't have done this!" I grinned.

"It's for you and Edward, you both need some alone time together to sort your issues out and get back to where you were before this _Tanya _crap," Jasper said.

I went to Edward and whispered into his ear, "How the hell did you afford this?!"

"I'm rich and beautiful; I can get what I want by flashing a credit card and smiling. It dazzles people," he joked.

I elbowed him. "Thank you, I really would like some alone time with you. We have months to catch up on and I have missed you so freaking much!" I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Not as much as I have missed you," he sighed into my hair. I rolled my eyes at the confidence in his answer.

"Edward, can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" My dad asked, God this can't be good. Edward nodded and followed him, shutting the door behind him.

"So Bella, how are you and Edward?" Rosalie asked, coming to stand by me.

"Good, I guess," I replied, smiling.

"So what are you friends? Fuck-Buddies, or a couple?" she asked.

"Are they the only options?!" I teased, "But I actually don't know. He knows I haven't fully forgiven him but we probably will end up together again."

"Good, you two were good together, but you have to understand. Edward is a dick and he always will be!"

"Sure he is," I replied, rolling my eyes. Rosalie stuck her tongue out at me and sauntered over to Emmett.

I saw Edward leave the room followed by dad, shooting a 'if you made him uncomfortable...' look to my dad, I went over to Edward.

"So?" I asked.

"He told me not to mess you around again and I promised I wouldn't, he then said he expected me to keep my hands to myself and I replied by saying we weren't dating and I wouldn't do anything to make you uncomfortable," Edward said, sitting down with me.

"Okay, that's good. I was expecting him to give you a sex talk or something," I said, thinking about all the amazing sex experiences I had had with Edward.

"Are you thinking about us having sex?" Edward whispered, snapping me from my sexual fantasies.

"No," I replied, too quickly for him to believe me.

He raised an eyebrow before saying, "I know you were because, first you're face flushed, you seemed to be staring off into space and finally without you realising, you had started slightly rubbing your legs together."

I winked at him before leaning over and whispering in his ear, "I can't help it if thoughts of thoughts of us fucking make me horny." He let out a slight groan before hugging me close.

"Edward, that _really _killed the sexiness of the situation we were just in," I said.

"I'm sorry but I've missed you so much and I have especially missed you talking dirty to me every five seconds," he smiled.

"I have missed you too _but _it's your own fault we aren't together," I replied.

"I know and if I could reverse the last three months or so, trust me I would've. I can never get the time we spent away from each other back and I will spend my life making it up to you, I promise," he whispered, kissing my forehead. I hugged him tightly to me and refused to let go until everyone was going home.

As Edward was getting into his car I shouted for him from the door, "Edward!?!"

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to this hotel?" I asked.

"Next weekend," he replied smiling.

"Okay, see you at school on Monday!" I called. He waved and drove off. I went back inside, said goodnight to dad and went up to bed.

***

Lying in bed, I realised how my life was turning around and I no longer needed to get high everyday to take away the ache in my heart, or needed vodka to make me laugh. I finally had Edward.

All it took for me us to realise how stupid we were was an alleyway.

**:D sooo, how was that chapter?? Cute ending, huh (: **

**Okay, I am warning everyone now!!! Thursday 1****st**** April I am going home, to Italy for two weeks so I won't be updating. BUT whilst I am there I will write my chapters by hand (which is way more work :P) so when I get back I can copy them to my laptop and publish the chapters! :)**

**Give me a review... **

**U know u wanna :P **

**xxx **


	18. I was thinking about you!

**I'm warning you again now! Tomorrow I'm going to Italy so no new chapters for at least two and a half weeks. I'm really trying to move the story on now. Enjoy, and btw sorry if this isn't that good, I was trying to get this chapter out ASAP. And it's not got anything that interesting happening except for a Tanya/Edward/Bella kinda situation. Xxx**

Monday's... how I hate Monday's, today I have woken up with the worst freakin hangover I have ever had... And I have had many hangovers, trust me. I barely got out of bed and paid no attention to anything I was doing or what clothes I was putting on. See, Emmett thought because we hadn't spent any time together we needed to have a night together, so, he invited me to his and I went over. We got pissed but I drunk nearly double what he drunk. We literally drunk _all_ of his dad's 'secret' alcohol; that no one was meant to know about but according to Emmett he's been drinking it since he was thirteen.

***

"Belllaaa!" Alice called. I put my hands over my ears and continued to stand by my car. Alice pulled my hands off my ears and grinned at me.

"I have a hangover Alice, I can't be yelled at today!"

"Sorry!" she said.

I saw Emmett walking over with one hand on his head and the other hand in Rosalie's.

"Myyyy heaaaddd," he whined.

"Hey! I drunk like double what you drunk, imagine how I'm feeling!" I whined back.

"Now children, does anyone know the moral of this story?" Rosalie teased.

"Never drink that much, especially on a Sunday night!" Edward said coming to stand by us.

"All of you... Fuck off!" I shouted, holding my middle finger up and Emmett groaned in agreement. The bell rung and we all walked off to class.

***

"Recovered from your mental breakdown?" Tanya sneered, coming to stand next to me in the lunch queue.

"Recovered from being hated?" I said back.

She flipped her hair and said, "We were so good together, and he was sooo amazing in bed!"

"Tanya, he hates you, like you could give him a hard on!"

"We had sex, you should believe me! Go and ask him, I'll come too!" Tanya said, walking over to where everyone was sat.

"Hey Eddie, Bella here didn't believe me when I said we had had sex," Tanya said, Edward lifted his gaze to the two of us and smiled at me.

"Did you?!" I asked. He looked back down and I knew he had.

"I can't believe you! What happened to Tanya's a bitch! I could never do her! Was everything you told me a lie Edward?!" I shrieked.

"Bella, no it wasn't, everything I told you was true! Let me explain!" he said standing up.

"YOU bitch! You are such a slag! Get it into your fake, tanned brain! I HATE YOU! You have to ruin everything good I have! You come near me or Bella again and I swear I will fucking kill you!" Edward spat to Tanya. A small tear fell down her cheek, followed by another and in that moment I felt sorry for her. I'd hate it if the one I obsessed over said that to me.

"Come on," Edward said, pulling me outside.

"So?" I prompted.

"Your acting like I wanted to do it or I enjoyed it! I didn't Bella and I didn't even get my freakin release! I kept thinking about how different she felt compared to you and she didn't feel different in a good way," Edward said.

"You obviously did enjoy it if you managed to get an erection!"

"I was thinking about you!" Edward pleaded.

"Every guy says that to his girlfriend as an excuse!" I yelled.

"But I mean it, please Bella, if you let every stupid girl that comes along get in the way of our relationship we can never be happy together!" Edward said, lowering his voice slightly.

I breathed deeply, calming myself down. "Not yet Edward," I said turning on my heel and going back into the cafeteria.

***

"Hey, where's Rosalie?" I asked, sitting on Emmett's lap.

"She is dealing with Tanya," Emmett replied, "You know, I could get used to you sitting on my lap."

"Rosalie would kill you if she heard you say that, and I'm only sitting here because there are no other chairs," I laughed. Edward walked in a few minutes later and grabbed a chair from another table and sat down next to Alice.

"Bella, you could have done that," Emmett said pointing to the chair Edward was sitting on.

"I couldn't be bothered to go and get another chair when there is a perfectly good seat here," I smiled.

"Okay, just be warned that I will throw you off my lap if Rose comes back," Emmett said sternly. I nodded and laughed in response.

"Alice, do you have some pain killers? My heads pounding," I asked. She nodded and took some out her bag and handed them to me. I picked them up and swallowed them using Emmett's bottle of water.

"Heyyyyyyy!" He whined.

"Hey," I replied grinning.

"No, it wasn't meant in that way; that was me moaning cuz you drunk all my drink!"

"Awww, you'll get over it."

***

After school I drove home and found Edward on my doorstep; I groaned and got out the car. I walked right past him and opened the door and went into the kitchen, acting like I hadn't seen him.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward pleaded following me into the kitchen.

"You wouldn't be apologizing if _you _hadn't fucked up a good relationship," I responded.

"I can see what I've done wrong, please forgive me," he asked.

"Not yet," I said, turning to face him, "I don't think you realise what you put me through. I had a constant ache in my heart and I didn't know what to do with myself, I felt so betrayed and confused. It wouldn't have been hard for you to speak to me in private and tell me what had happened, I wouldn't have told anyone but you kept it to yourself and if you really cared about me... you would never have hurt me in the first place. I felt so used, like you only wanted me for my body because you didn't give me an explanation as to why you left me. Now, if you don't mind, I have things to do." I pointed to the door and Edward sadly nodded and left.

I forced the tears, which threatened to escape, to disappear and cooked myself dinner before going to my room.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted, when I answered my phone.

"Okay, ouch!" I replied.

"IT'S MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY WITH JASPER ON SATURDAY!!! I'm inviting you over at two on Saturday to eat food and do crap," she shrieked.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Bella, don't take this the wrong way, but Edward has literally just walked through the door and it's obvious he's been crying.... What's happened?" she whispered.

"Alice, it's between us two. People sticking their noses in will make it worse," I explained.

"Okay, I really think he loves you, even if he doesn't realise it."

"Sure he does, I gotta go now anyway, bye Ali."

"Bye Bella!"

I hung up and lay on my bed. I stared at the ceiling and thought about my life since I came to teeny-tiny Forks. How everything could be so right but then turn so wrong in only a matter of minutes. Somewhere during my thinking, I lit a cigarette and puffed on it until there were only ashes left.

***

"HAPPY ME AND JASPER'S ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY DAY!" Alice yelled, opening the door to her house. She pulled me inside and everyone was already there.

"Right kids, be good, I don't want trouble and Edward? I need to speak to you before I go. Esme, I'll meet you in the car," Carlisle said, looking at Edward. Edward went into Carlisle's office, followed by Carlisle and Esme said goodbye to us all before going out to the car.

I sat down on the kitchen counter and started eating a piece of cake Alice had left out.

"So, everyone has to leave by six because then I'm giving Jasper my present," Alice stated.

"I wonder what that will be... flowers or sex, Alice," I said, smiling.

"That's between us two," she replied winking.

Edward walked into the room a few moments later followed by Carlisle and Carlisle gave us all a brief wave and went to join Esme in the car.

"Let's get this bitch on the road!!!" Emmett screamed, pulling three bottles of alcohol out.

***

APOV

I undid one more button on my shirt before opening my bedroom door to see a very, very hard Jasper. I cleared my throat and he turned around, his eyes momentarily widening before he grinned cockily.

I sucked the cherry lollipop into my mouth before saying, "I've been a bad, bad girl."

**:D well? I've always wanted to say that but I've never had the chance... yet. Anyway I hope you liked it and I will add a chapter in a few weeks... once back from holiday. **

**KissMeCullen xxx**


	19. Let's sort our shit out

**Hi again!! I got stuck in Italy cuz of that volcano in Iceland, so my holiday was extended for eight days, with no internet access. I missed my laptop so much I nearly cried. Short chapter I know. Please check my new story 'Running Away' out. Just started it. Enjoy!**

"Bella, please!" Edward said when I refused to talk to him at the start of biology. I ignored him and walked towards our table. He grabbed me and spun me round.

"What?!" I whisper-yelled.

"Stop ignoring me, it's not gonna solve anything! We need to sort this out, I'm going insane, please Bella," he pleaded. I attempted to walk away but he grabbed my elbow and spun me round. "Just tell me, will we ever be together again?"

"At this point, no," I said, "Leave me alone." I pulled out of his grip and went to our bench. I sat down and looked up to see Edward standing where I left him. Tears had welled in his eyes and his hands were balled into fists. Edward left the classroom and didn't return for any of the lesson. Edward hurt me too much and I couldn't even think about being with him at the moment.

***

"Have you seen Edward?" I asked, sitting down at lunch.

"He came and told me he had something important to do, so he went home. Why?" Emmett asked.

"I wasn't very nice to him earlier and I need to apologize."

"Bella? Are you still coming over tonight. It's that time of the week!" Jasper said.

"Of course," I said. Tonight was the time when me and Jasper got high, a weekly occurrence. As I ate lunch, I couldn't help but think about Edward, this weird constant battle going on between us was making me emotionally sick and thinking about it, I felt I needed to quit being ice-bitch towards him and talk to him about all the shit.

"Will you tell my teachers I was sick so I had to go home?" I asked standing up, "I'm gonna sort this shit out once and for all."

They grinned, nodded and Alice squealed, "I sense a reunion coming on!"

"Hopefully," I smiled, glad to have decided to sort my crappy relationship with Edward out.

I ran out of the cafeteria and jumped into my car, starting the engine and speeding off towards Edward's house. On the way, I lit a cigarette to relieve the tension. My phone rung and I answered without checking caller I.D

"What?" I asked, pressing the acceleration button down harder. It's surprising how hard it is to drive whilst smoking _and _talking on the phone.

"You could have said hello, god," Victoria said.

"Hey, how are you now? Better?" I asked.

"Just about," she said, "Is this a bad time?"

"Um, yeah actually," I replied, pulling up to Edward's and true to Emmett's word, his car was parked in the drive. "I'm trying to fix my relationship with Edward."

"Oh, you two seemed so happy! Well, sorry to bother you, I'll ring later. I heard about you and James and I was just checking you were okay," Victoria said, and hung up. I tried to control my breathing and grabbed my phone. I got out my car, stubbed my cigarette and went to ring the doorbell. After a few minutes no-one had answered the door so I pushed it open.

"Edward?" I called but still with no reply. I frowned and went into his living room.

"Oh my god!" I said. There, lying on the floor was Edward, un-conscious. I ran to him and knelt by his body, "Edward! Edward, _please talk to ME!" _I felt his pulse and his heartbeat had slowed right down.

"No, don't you freaking dare! You cannot leave me, I-I love you," I sobbed. That was the first time I had ever said it and he wasn't even conscious to hear my declaration, great timing I know. I clutched my phone and dialled an ambulance. I sat Edward up and held him to me, crying into his top. What the hell had he done?! I knew he was upset but _this?! _

The paramedics arrived shortly and put Edward on a stretcher, he still hadn't gained consciousness. They put an oxygen mask on him and bundled him into the ambulance. I sat on the floor by his stretcher and held his lifeless hand as we drove to the hospital...

**So, what did Edward do??? **

**REVIEW!!! Even if it's one word, I'd still like it! :D **

**Xxx KissMeCullen Xxx **


	20. I Luv U

**Okay, I havent really got nuthin to say, so I hope you like it.. i've already got my next big thing thats gnna happen... Enjoy!**

Hours I sat in the waiting room. After a while Esme and Carlisle showed up with Alice and they all had tear-streaked faces too. Esme and Carlisle held hands whilst I rested my head on Alice's shoulder and cried. After what seemed like forever a doctor came down the hall and asked if we were the Cullen's and that he couldn't give any information away to someone who wasn't blood relatives.

"I'm his best friend, god dammit, just tell us what happened!" I shouted, frustrated. Alice raised an eyebrow at me, probably because I hadn't had an actual conversation with Edward in over a week.

"Well, okay then, I suppose that's fine, Edward's suffered a few things. He has a mild alcohol poisoning and he took an overdose. We can't tell whether it was intentional or not because he hadn't taken an obscene amount of pills but he was drunk at the time so it affected him more than it would have done if he had just taken the pills. There was also a slight trace of cocaine in his blood stream. Could you explain how any of this might've happened? I assure it's all confidential and we will make no judgement..." The doctor asked.

"Um, well, we had a bad break up and Edward didn't want to end it and thinking about it, neither did I but I had been quite emotionally damaged by him so I wasn't quite ready to date him again. Edward seemed really depressed but yeah about the drugs. We all, as in our group of friends, have a bit every so often," I said, missing out the part that 'every so often' was once a week, "I mean, we aren't addicts by any means but we do it occasionally to relieve stress. Not the best detox but it works for us..."

"Edward has been drinking more, I've noticed. Us lot all like a drink but we don't drink excessively or anything. I know him better than anyone, except Bella of course, but she doesn't live with him so she doesn't really see everything that goes on. His face is constantly tear stained and he never seems completely sober... It's because he loves Bella, even if he hasn't admitted it yet," Alice said.

"Okay that helps, a lot. You're free to see him now but he hasn't quite gained consciousness yet. When he does, and you've had a bit of time with him, please press the nurse's button above his bed and we'll come and ask how he's feeling," The doctor said. He offered an apologetic smile and gave us his room number, once he made sure we knew where we were going, he left.

I opened the door to Edward's room and it was deathly quiet, except for the beeping of the machines attached to him. I'd never seen Edward look so bad. His face was pale and weirdly, his hair seemed extra flat. Esme and Carlisle followed me in and Esme gasped and started crying. She and Carlisle took the only chairs in the room and Alice sat on the polished floor. She was very quiet and that's saying something for Alice, it proves she was upset. I know Jasper is her comfort blanket and she wanted him here but Carlisle said it was strictly family for now.

I sat on Edward's bed, by his waist and took his hand again. I leant down and kissed his cheek softly. The few tears I had left dripped down my cheeks and I was sure I looked like a tramp, eyeliner and mascara was probably stained on my face and my pupil's were probably dilated from all the crying.

An hour passed before Edward came to.

"Bella?" he asked, fluttering his eyelids and tightening his grip on my hand.

"Edward?" I asked, fresh tears starting to pour. His eyelids opened fully and I crushed my lips to his, not caring who was in the room. I forced my tongue into his mouth and remembered how much I'd missed his kiss and his touch. After a while I stood up and my anger and upset took over, I slapped him across the face and shouted, "What the fucking hell were you thinking?! Do you have any idea how crap I've been feeling! I went to your house to see if we should just talk about it and start again but you were barely breathing on the floor!" Esme pulled Alice and Carlisle out the room saying we needed a moment to ourselves and Edward opened his mouth and said, "Okay, what the fuck Bella?!"

"Do you know something, Edward?" I asked, sitting down next to him and gripping his hand, "I actually thought you were gonna die... You looked so lifeless. And hitting you was my way of taking my anger out on you."

"Do you really wanna start again?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes I do. I also have something to tell you and I did say it when I was waiting for the ambulance to get you but _you _were unconscious so _you _didn't hear it."

"What?" Edward asked. Before I could answer the doctor came in with Esme, Carlisle and Alice and he took his pen out his pocket and held it by his clipboard.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I have a headache and a bit of drowsiness but that's not affecting me too much."

"So can you tell us what happened, it will help us a lot if we know."

"Okay, well something happened at school with Bella so I left school at the period before lunch. I got some alcohol on the way back and got pissed, trying to forget everything that had happened. I was gonna go have a nap in my room so I decided to take some pain killers before so I wouldn't get a hangover when I woke up but I think because I was drunk I didn't really know how many I was taking," Edward explained, "I passed out soon after that. When Bella arrived, I could hear her asking for me but I couldn't respond. I heard her come in the room but I finally went into unconsciousness then." I was glad Edward hadn't heard everything I had said, mainly the 'I love you' part.

"Thank you, have you been drinking a lot?" the doctor asked.

"After me and Bella broke up I started drinking a lot, I guess it was my way of coping."

"Okay, thanks that has helped. We were worried you had attempted an overdose and that would have meant a whole other treatment," The doctor said and left the room.

"Edward, are you sure you're okay?" Esme asked, taking the hand I wasn't holding.

"Yeah, I just feel like crap," Edward frowned.

"Okay, how did I not notice you drinking?" Esme asked.

"Don't, even if you had known, you wouldn't have been able to stop me." Esme sighed in defeat and leaned back in her seat.

"You lot will probably want some family time, I'll come back in a bit. I'm just gonna go outside for a bit," I said. I hadn't left Edward's side and I felt his family needed to have some time with him. I grabbed my bag and made my way down the halls and out into the fresh air. I took a cigarette out my bag and lit it, taking a drag. I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor and closed my eyes, I had been here for hours and it was gradually getting dark now. I wanted to sleep.

"Bella?" I turned and saw Esme. I was going to try and hide my cigarette but my reaction was to slow and she wasn't stupid.

"Oh, um, sorry..." I said, offering a watery smile. She shrugged and grabbed the cigarette, taking a long drag and placing it back in my hand. I stared at her and she laughed, taking her jacket off and sitting on it.

"When things become too much for me to cope with, I have to have one. It calms me down, don't tell anyone though, even Carlisle doesn't know," she smiled at me, "I just wanted to say thank you for finding Edward when you did. Who knows what would've happened if you didn't go when you did. It really doesn't bare thinking about."

"It's fine really," I said, trying not to take all the glory considering that if I hadn't been such a bitch to him and refused to talk to him apart from saying 'go away', we might not all be in this situation.

"Nonsense Bella," Esme dismissed my attempt to take myself away from the limelight, "The visiting hours are over in half an hour and even though Carlisle works here, they won't bend the rules and let us stay there." I sighed, butted my cigarette and stood up, helping Esme up after. We walked to Edward's room and entered, seeing him asleep and Alice asleep on the floor, her head pushed against the wall.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Oh, he got called into work. Lucky he was here already," Esme said, sitting down. I nodded and sat next to her.

Edward woke up and smiled slightly at us, "The Doctor said I should be able to leave tomorrow. But I've been told to stay at home for a week or so."

"Okay, I'll go and ring you school," Esme said, leaving the room. Edward patted the space next to him and I carefully sat down, trying not to touch any tubes. He pulled me down into his arms and I inhaled his scent.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"Been better, I've probably looked better too."

"You couldn't look like crap if you tried Edward. I'm the one with mascara covering my cheeks," I said. He muttered under his breath and I turned his face to mine, "Edward, I'm in love with you." I was glad to have it out in the open.

His mouth formed an 'O' face and he said, "I love you too. I would never have gone through all this crap if I didn't, it should be obvious." I smiled and kissed him.

"Know would be the time for amazing sex cuz were so happy and everything, but I don't think that's an option. Mainly because your sister is in the room," I sighed unhappily.

"And also because Alice can here you," Alice interrupted, "You guys admitted it! Wait a sec..." Alice took her phone put, ignoring the 'NO PHONE'S' sign and dialled a number.

"ROSALIE! You owe me fifty bucks!" she said and hung up.

"I'd rather you didn't bet on my love life," Edward complained.

"Whatever." A doctor came into the room and looked over Edward's files. "Right although you can leave tomorrow, there are limits. You aren't completely better but with your Dad being who he is, we know he'll take care of you. For example, you must stay in bed for another three days at least and you can't do any physical activities," he said looking at me.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath, causing Edward to chuckle.

"Finally, we advise you not to drink for a while and also we have some pills that you need to take. Once the doctor left Alice jumped around, "Okay, what the hell Alice?"

"I just realised! It's a month to graduation!" she grinned.

"Yay," me and Edward said glumly.

"You aren't excited?" she asked.

"Yeah but we don't show it like you do. I f someone mentions it, we'd go 'I can't wait to be out of school'. We would _not _start jumping around like complete dickhead's."

"Go fuck yourselves," Alice said and stormed out the room.

**Okay. So how was it? Reviews please. My next update will probably be the weekend. Cuz I've got a shitload of work to do and I'm goin out tomorrow night. So yeah. **

**Thanks**

**KissMeCullen xxx **


	21. Celibacy

**Hello everyone! I'm very happy right now... I want to say to Elizaboff that YES u did use the word 'brill' in your review :p Enjoy!**

As I led Edward into his house, for the first time since the accident, he had his eyes squeezed tightly shut and he looked like he was frowning. After about a minute of being in the house he opened his eyes, looked around and let out a huge breath.

"Memories from the accident?" I presumed.

"Hell no, I was expecting Alice to have thrown a _huge _'Welcome Home and well done for not attempting suicide!' party," Edward shivered. I laughed and followed behind him to his room. "Okay, you take a shower and I'm gonna put your clothes away... and tidy your room by the looks of things," I stated, doing a full 360 round Edward's room. There were empty vodka bottles, cigarette butts, packets that once contained cocaine and clothes _everywhere, _it was just as well Esme hadn't seen this.

"Just because I was in hospital, does not mean I can't take care of myself!" Edward huffed.

"In my books it does. Now get naked and go take a shower!" I ordered, starting to put his clothes away. Edward complained once more and went into the bathroom. Whilst he was in there I had managed to put all the clothes thrown around the room away and got rid of all the cigarette butts.

Edward came out looking fuckable in just a towel with little water drops still cascading down his body from his hair. I went over and kissed him.

"Get changed and get into bed! Doctor said you have to have bed rest," I stated. Edward rolled his eyes and went to his wardrobe, took some clothes out and got changed whilst I got rid of the remaining vodka bottles.

"Edward! Get into bed!" I said.

"If you get in with me," he said. I rolled my eyes and took my shoes off and got into one side of the bed.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"I'd be happier if you were naked, but yes that's okay," he smiled, getting in next to me.

"Thank you," he sighed.

"For what?" I asked.

"For coming to the hospital and not leaving for the past few days."

"I'd be a crap girlfriend if I didn't," I pointed out. He rolled his eyes and pulled me into his arms, "Edward, sleep I know you're tired. I'll probably sleep as well." He nodded and when his grip loosened a bit, I knew he was asleep. I wiggled around a bit until I was comfortable and soon fell asleep.

"Edward? Bella?" A voice whispered. I stirred and opened my eyes, to be met with Esme's soft eyes.

"Yeah?" I croaked.

"It's late now and I just wanted to tell you that dinner's ready, if you'd like to eat?" she asked.

"Thanks that would be great. We'll be down in about five minutes," I said. She nodded and left the room.

"Edward?" I whispered, and he slowly opened his eyes, "Esme's made dinner for us." Edward stretched and sat up slowly.

"We must have been asleep for a while then," he said.

"Yep." Edward got out of bed and looked around the room.

"You did well, but I could've cleaned it."

"Yes, you could have but that doesn't mean you would have," I pointed out. He rolled his eyes and took my hand, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"So you're awake, took long enough..." Alice said whilst stuffing a chip into her mouth. We grinned and I sat down next to her and Edward sat opposite me.

"Here you go kids," Esme said, placing a plate in front of me and in front of Edward.

"Thank you Esme, you're being very welcoming towards me even though this is mainly all my fault," I frowned.

"Bella, we talked about this at the hospital."

"Still..." I said.

"No, it's not your fault." I sighed in defeat and started eating.

"It's nice to see you waited for us," Emmett shouted, barging in to the kitchen. Rosalie and Jasper followed and they sat down at the table.

"I didn't know you were coming," I said.

"Yeah, Esme rung and asked if we would like to come," Rosalie said.

"Edward, you are the biggest dickhead I know," Emmett said, turning to face him. I heard Esme chuckle and she left the room. "I mean, you should've known you shouldn't have been drinking that much. You needed to have kept trying to get Bella back!"

"I did, but Bella's stubborn."

"No, Bella was stupid," I said. Edward smiled warmly at me and took my hand.

"No, we aren't doing any romance crap whilst were eating, must you always do the cliché things that you see in films?" Emmett asked.

"Whatever."

A few minutes passed when everyone was quiet, even Emmett surprisingly when Emmett clapped his hands, making everyone jump and disturb the peace and quiet.

"I have a plan!" he shouted.

"Tell me it doesn't involve sex in toilets," Rosalie said.

I smiled at the memory, "The first day I met you guys, feels like forever ago."

"Anyway, back to me! After graduation, us lot should go on our first parent free holiday! I'm not talking anywhere amazing, still in the country, but you get the idea..."

"That is actually a good idea," Edward said.

"Thank you, its nice being the clever one for a change."

"Talk to your parents and we can arrange it further," Emmett said. We nodded in unison and finished the last of our food off.

"Well, we should be getting home," Jasper said.

"Hey! Could you give me a lift home please, I haven't got my car," I asked.

"Sure," Jasper replied. I nodded and stood up but Edward pulled me back to him.

"Like hell you're leaving, it's been months since we've had sex and tonight that changes," Edward whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek. I looked at him and bit my lip, he was actually serious.

"I'll ring my dad and say Alice asked me to stay the night. It doesn't matter I'll stay here tonight," I said the first part to Edward and the second to Jasper. He nodded and Rosalie and Emmett had already left for the car. Jasper gave Alice a kiss and waved at us as he left.

"Dad, Alice has asked me to stay the night," I said down the phone, putting on my innocent voice.

"You sure it wasn't Edward who asked that?" _Damn._

"No, we aren't dating yet. Please, please, please!" I begged.

"Fine, but I do not want a repeat of what happened last time you were there," Dad said and hung up. I turned and grinned at Edward and Alice cleared her throat.

"Like hell Mum will let you share a bed after what apparently happened the last time you two had sex here. Bella stay in my room and when my parents are asleep, sneak into his room," Alice said, "Observe." We followed her into the lounge and she started bouncing around. "Mum can Bella stay tonight? It's been forever since she was last here! Please! I'll love you forever and a day," Alice begged.

"Okay, but I don't want Bella to turn up in Edward's room like last time," Esme sighed, giving Edward a look. Everyone was acting like I wasn't in the room.

"Come on Bella!" Alice sang, grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stairs to her room. She practically shoved me on her bed.

"Don't rape me!" I laughed.

"Ha ha, we need to catch up, it's been months since we've had a proper conversation and a lot has happened with me and apparently you too."

"You go first."

"Well, Jasper proposed a few weeks ago," she whispered.

I gasped and clapped my hands, "ALICE! HOW THE HELL did you keep that a secret from me?!"

"Shush, nobody knows, not even Edward but you're like my 'bestie' so I'm telling you. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone or I'll kill you." She was actually serious; I could just picture a demented Alice running after me like the exorcist because I accidently told Edward.

"I won't say anything, because I don't like you when you're angry." She giggled and nudged me, signalling my turn to speak.

"Nothing amazing has happened, I just think it's tragic that I have been celibate for like the last four/ five months," I sighed, _but that changes tonight, _as Edward had said.

"And everyone knows how sex crazy you are, it must have been hell for you," Alice grinned.

"You have no idea," I replied.

"Well, it's coming up to ten, so, put these on," Alice said, throwing a pair of shorts and a vest top at me.

"Is ten when you go to bed Alice?" I asked sceptically.

"No silly. Mum and Dad go to bed at ten, not to sleep though," she sighed.

"Okay, ew."

"No I didn't mean sex; I meant they read, watch T.V etc etc..."

"Oohhhh," I replied, going into the bathroom and changing.

When I came out, Esme was in the room.

"Right girls, do what you want, but please don't be loud. Tomorrow's Sunday and you know me and Carlisle like a lie in." We nodded and she left the room.

"Can I go to Edward's room now?" I whined.

"Glad to know you'd blow your _best _friend off for your boyfriend otherwise known as my brother," she mumbled.

"Edward's the only one I'd blow off thanks. And yes, I do always have to turn it into something dirty," I smiled.

"Mhmm, yes you can go now," Alice said, "Goodnight. If you two are loud, I will not hesitate to smash your heads in." _Exorcist, Exorcist. _

"Okay, okay and your secret is safe," I smiled and left the room.

I tiptoed down the hall to Edward's room and stuck my head around the door.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"You can come in you know," he said. I smiled and jumped onto the bed next to him.

"So? Are we gonna make out or what?" I asked. He laughed and lay down, and I lay next to him.

"I love you," he sighed.

"I love you too but you promised me sex and I'm not leaving until I get it," I said, poking his chest. He leant on one of his elbows and stared at me smiling. I rolled my eyes and pulled his face down to kiss me. He rolled on top of me and kissed me harder, gently gliding a finger across my lower tummy. I pushed Edward off me and pulled my top off before taking his off too, how I had missed his body.

"I missed you," he whispered, kissing down my tummy.

"I was just thinking that," I smiled. He kissed my belly button and pulled the shorts I was wearing down my legs. I gently tugged on his hair, signalling for him to come back to eye level with me. On his way up, he pulled my panties down.

"You really down waste any time, now do you Mr. Cullen?" I whispered seductively.

"If you call me that, I'll waste even less time," he whispered back.

"You like being the dominant, just a little bit too much," I smiled, letting my tongue play with his. A few minutes later, Edward and I were both completely naked and he was hovering above me, guiding his tip to my entrance.

"Don't be a fucking tease, it has been five fucking months, and my horniness has been building in that time," I warned him and he tried to hold back a laugh I rolled my eyes and bucked my hips up, pushing him into me myself, causing Edward's laugh to dissolve into a throaty moan.

"And you said I don't waste time," he whispered and I pressed my fingers to his lips.

"Not... the... time... for... talking..." I panted as he thrusted hard and deep. My nails clawed at his back and he groaned, his eye's squeezed shut with his mouth parted. I missed his orgasmic face so much.

"Edward," I moaned as he pushed harder, causing our sweaty bodies to slide up towards the headboard a little bit more with each thrust.

A few more thrusts and we both came hard, Edward's head resting on my shoulder as his hot breath warmed my already hot skin. I had a death grip on Edward's back and as I came down from my high, I released my grip. Edward kissed me once more and pulled out lying next to me; laying the sheet over us.

"Fuck," he whispered, pulling me to his side.

"I agree. Love you."

"Love you too." We settled into a sleep, where dirty dreams of me and Edward filled my mind.

**Okay, here you go, it had been a while since my last lemon... Guess what?! I'm ill :'( I have tonsillitis and if I'm not better in ten days I'll be tested for glandular fever - the kissing disease ;) – how sad is that? And needles will be involved. I also found out that this amazingly fit man is dating a woman I MUST KILL!!! So if in the next three weeks I don't update it's because I've been sentenced to life in prison (:**

**KissMeCullen – well don't cuz I could have glandular fever and you wouldn't wanna catch it ;) **


	22. Baby talks and 'surprises'

**Hi, hi! I haven't got anything to tell you except I bought some amazing jeans today ;) so enjoy my chapter ;)**

BPOV

At eight the next morning the alarm I had cleverly set the night before went off. I sighed in content and snuggled further into Edward's side. He groaned and tried to hide his face in my hair.

"I set it so I could leave your room before your parents woke up," I smiled.

"You shouldn't leave right now," he whispered, squeezing me.

"Ten minutes more then," I whispered, hugging his chest and kissing his neck.

"What can we do in ten minutes?" Edward asked.

"Not what you think, because, who knows who's awake now," I giggled.

"Damn and I thought I'd get lucky again," he sighed. The next ten minutes we spent kissing and making small talk.

I jumped up suddenly when I thought that I really should leave his room and put the shorts and vest top back on from last night. I looked to Edward and he had his bottom lip stuck out and I rolled my eyes. He growled and got up, grabbing boxer shorts and putting them on.

"Let's go downstairs," he said.

"With you wearing that?" I asked, my eyebrows pulling together.

"Yeah these are my 'pyjamas', come on," Edward said grabbing my hand, Edward obviously didn't know the concept of Bed Rest. We left his room and I told him to go down first and I'd follow in a few minutes, so it didn't look suspicious. I poked my head round Alice's door and she was still asleep. Not that I didn't blame her, it is only eight o clock in the fucking morning. I rubbed my eyes once more and went down the stairs, no one was up yet.

"What do you wanna eat?" Edward asked me when I went into the kitchen. He was looking through the fridge.

"Nothing, just some orange juice," I replied. He nodded and set the glass down in front of me. I took a sip from it and watched Edward cook himself breakfast.

Shuffling feet alerted me that someone was in the room. I turned my head and saw Esme looking at us smiling, "Morning, Edward you should be in bed."

"Good morning Esme, Alice is sleeping still."

She nodded and walked past Edward, patting his back on the way.

"Hi Mom," he said.

"Maybe you should put some more clothes on," Esme stated.

"Nah, Bella likes the view." I hid a giggle and Esme sighed. She made herself a cup of coffee, grabbed some toast and left the room with a newspaper.

"Your parents are so perfect, coming down in robes with their hair in perfect order, they take coffee, toast and the newspaper and sit outside in the sun.... Well clouds. They're stereotype perfect and then there's you. Fucks his girlfriend the night before and comes down in boxers that he wore the night before that are probably filled with man juice."

"Thanks," Edward said, "Maybe I shouldn't fuck you anymore then and I don't even want to know why you say 'Man Juice'."

"Oh, you're the one making a 'no sex' relationship, really? I could go longer without sex than you could," I pointed out.

"I'll give you 100 if you last longer," Edward said, holding his hand out.

"Deal," I said, shaking it then leaning in to kiss him.

"MY EYES," Alice groaned, creeping into the kitchen. She went to the coffee machine and lay her head on the counter while the coffee was being made.

"You drink coffee to get all your hyperactivity?" I asked, surprised.

"No, it's just some people weren't as quiet as I asked them to be," she growled.

"Sorry, well I'm not cuz last night was amazing," I giggled. She gave me a dirty look and started sipping her coffee. Edward came over and took my hand.

"You want to use the shower?" Edward whispered.

"Yes please," I replied, "See you in a bit Alice."

"Mhmm," she said. I kissed Edward and left for his shower.

EPOV

"So, are you glad to be with her again?" Alice asked once Bella left for my bathroom.

"I'm unbelievably glad," I sighed. She let out a light laugh and left the kitchen. Mum came in a few minutes later with her empty mug and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Edward, when you and Bella are dressed, Carlisle and I would like to talk to you two," she said.

"Okay," I said, confused and left for my room. I heard the shower running as I entered and groaned, knowing Bella was naked and wet right next door. I took my towel and went to the bathroom across the hall, knowing now really wasn't the time to get a quickie in with Bella.

When I came back to my room, Bella was fully dressed and lying on my bed.

"Someone looks sexy in a towel," she grinned.

"You aren't in yours anymore," I pouted. She laughed and I started getting dressed.

"Kids, sit down," Esme said as we descended the stairs. Bella looked confused and I'm sure I did too.

"Look, you two are obviously crazy about each other but you are still young. We just want to talk about the obvious," Carlisle said as we sat down. I groaned knowing it was probably a sex talk. Bella shifted uncomfortably and took my hand for support I'm sure.

"Well, you two are in love and I'm fairly certain that you have a physical relationship," Esme said, causing me to stare at her and Bella to clear her throat, "But I want to make one thing crystal clear... I don't want no babies coming round here. In the future I do, but I have warned you so don't expect sympathy from us if a little baby is added to the family." Bella was obviously uncomfortable and so was I. Sex was one thing for your parents to talk about but _babies; _that was a whole different thing. It was only awkward because me and Bella don't tend to talk about a future together, even if we think about it, we tend to live each day and not think about the next.

"Um, wow I don't really know what to say," I muttered. Mum laughed, she fucking laughed.

"Well, Bella you probably should be going home soon. I'm sure Charlie misses you," Dad said, "And Edward you are meant to be on bed rest!" I groaned and stood up walking to the stairs with Bella.

"I should go back to bed then," I sighed.

"I'll let myself out," Bella smiled.

"I will see you at school next week when I'm finally allowed back then," I grumbled.

Bella giggled and kissed me softly, "Yes you will. Bye Edward." I kissed her once more and left for my room.

########

BPOV

Today had been Edward's first day back at school and it went good, apart from Tanya asking if he needed 'comforting' and we all know what she meant by that. So leaving school for the day, Edward was coming home with me. Charlie still hadn't forgiven him for abandoning me for all those months but Edward can be a good suck up when he needs to be.

"See you tomorrow Bella!" Rosalie shouted jumping into her car. I waved at her and Tanya walked past, so I deliberately puffed the smoke occupying my mouth (from my cigarette) in front of her face.

"Watch it!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes and jumped into the driver's seat. Edward joined me in the passenger seat and started messing around with the radio.

"Just choose a station," I growled after ten minutes of him station hopping. He sighed and left it alone.

"How long till we're at yours?" he whined.

"You sound like a fucking five year old, but about twenty minutes," I replied. He nodded and put his feet onto the dashboard, "Edward, I love you, but this car is my baby so take your feet off of there!" He put his arms up in surrender and removed his feet.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, rubbing my thigh.

"Nothing, I just had a crap day, and I'm tired," I sighed.

"I know how you feel," he replied. I hummed in agreement and the rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence.

Pulling up in my drive I saw Charlie talking to a boy whose face I couldn't see, through the window but there was_ something _familiar about the boy. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we entered my house, he'd obviously seen the boy and was getting all protective over me.

"Bella, you're home!" Charlie smiled nervously and the boy on the sofa slowly turned to face me.

"Bella, I need your help," he pleaded.

"Alec!"

**:D Soooo what was that chapter like?**

**REVIEW! xxx**


	23. Boys are dickheads

**Hello! Be happy I got this chapter out because I have a hangover and I'm so tired from last night, I went to **_**two **_**different parties on the same night and I got in at some time in the early hours of the morning. Enjoy ;)**

BPOV

"Is that really you?" I asked, so shocked to see Alec in my house when he wasn't even meant to be in the freakin country.

"Yes, of course it's really me! Bella I'm in trouble and I really need some help," he pleaded but then his eyes landed on Edward. A low, barely audible, growl left Edward's lips and Alec glared at him.

"Who's this?" Alec sneered.

I got irritated that Alec was acting like he was still a part of my life. I said, "This is _my _boyfriend, Edward." He crossed his arms over his chest in response.

"Alec, remember why you are here," I reminded him before a fight broke out.

"Right well, um, you see I got involved with this gang because of how crap life was back there, I mean I'm trying to split time between school and three kids. I 'betrayed' them by telling someone else who was apparently in a different gang, a major piece of information about our gang and their after me, I had no choice but to run." I could tell he was more nervous because Charlie was in the room

"What happened to you? I mean you got three girls pregnant; you were nothing like that in Phoenix. It was _you _who wanted to wait when we were dating," I realised that was a really bad thing to say because Edward growled and tightened his grip on me, let alone Charlie tutting away in the corner. I turned to Edward and whisper-shouted, "You knew I wasn't a virgin so quit complaining!"

I averted my attention back to a desperate looking Alec, "Of course I'll help you Alec. But if my friends or Edward get into danger, I can't help you as much. You might be better off going back to Victoria."

"I know, I don't expect you to help me if anyone gets into danger but they know that I'm originally from Phoenix. Like anyone would look for me here," he said cockily.

"Do you want my help?"

"Right, sorry," he replied quietly.

"Can I interrupt?" Charlie asked. We all nodded in unison and Charlie came and stood by us, "You are more than welcome to stay here Alec, but you'll be sleeping on the sofa. Do your family know your here?"

"Yeah, I explained it all and it was actually them who suggested I come back to America. Thank you about letting me stay here though, I really do appreciate it." Edward's grip tightened even more and I knew he didn't want my ex boyfriend sleeping in my house.

I knew I needed to reassure him, "Edward, kitchen." He nodded and we walked in there together. I pressed myself against him and kissed him sweetly.

"Edward nothing will happen. I love you and if he makes a move on me I'll let you beat him up okay?" I said, I wouldn't really let him beat Alec up but I'd go with whatever made him happy right now.

"_You_ are _lying_," he whispered.

"Yes I am, but nothing is gonna happen," I tried reassuring him.

"Bella, you're ex that you were with for a long time, who bought you your _car, _is gonna be living here for who knows how long," he growled.

"Yes but Charlie is too, don't forget," I said, "Look, Edward, are we actually gonna do some homework or what?" I asked. He sighed and took my hand.

"Dad, were gonna go do some homework," I shouted.

"Leave your door open!" Charlie warned. I rolled my eyes and went to my room with Edward. I rested on the bed with my biology book open on my lap and flipped through the pages, staring at Edward's crotch.

"It might help if you look at the page Bella," Edward chuckled.

"Maybe, but I'm not in the mood to work," I said. I leaned over and straddled Edward's waist and kissed him hard.

"Bella, I'm not having sex with you when the doors wide open or when your Dad can hear us," Edward said, lifting me off his lap.

"Whatever, I was gonna shut the door," I muttered, turning all my attention to my textbook, forcing myself to forget about how unbelievably horny I was.

"What do you do for question ten?" Edward asked, and _he _was meant to be the smart one.

"Dunno," I replied vaguely.

"Don't be pissed off at me," Edward said angrily.

"Did I say I was pissed off? No," I snapped back.

Edward sighed and leant back against the headboard, "I don't want him sleeping here."

"It's not up to you," I huffed.

"Well, if my girlfriend's apparent only serious ex boyfriend comes to live with her for fuck knows how long... then yeah, I think I get a say," Edward said, pissed off. Idiot.

"No, if you don't think it would be good than that proves you don't trust me enough. Even though we're a couple, that does not mean you can control what happens all of the time," I said.

"Fine," he growled, "I need to go home." Well fine if he wants to be like that.

"See you tomorrow then," I replied. I walked in front of him and opened the front door, slamming it as he left. I screamed out in frustration and Charlie said, "Boy trouble? You need me to get my gun?" Charlie asked, probably hoping my reply would be, 'Please, that would be great.'

"Yes it's boy trouble but no I don't want you to get your gun Dad," I said angrily, sitting down on the sofa.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Alec asked.

"No it's okay, thanks for offering though," I said. My phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said.

"Hi," I replied.

"Boys are dickheads you know that, right? Emmett must have done his fair share of dickhead – type things," I gushed. Charlie and Alec raised an eyebrow at me and I just smiled back.

"Yes, I've lost count of the amount of stupid things Emmett's done... But what has Eddie boy done?" Rosalie asked.

"Stupid boys and jealousy... He doesn't want the only other boy I've been in a serious relationship with and slept with, to stay at my house. He hates the idea of me fucking anyone else," I said, and shit I forgot who was in the room with me, "Anyway we were in my room _studying _and I tried to, get closer, and he pushed me away talking about disrespecting people and I was irritated. Then he got angry at me for being pissed off and then he was all controlling and I put him in his place and he left."

"He'll see sense. Look I gotta go round to Emmett's now, so, I will see you at school tomorrow. Bye Bella," she said.

"Bye Rosalie, use protection!" I said and hung up. I turned to Charlie and he was staring at me and Alec was grinning, "What?" Charlie muttered something and left for a late night shift and Alec was still grinning.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Your boyfriends jealous of me," he smiled cockily.

"And your point is?" I asked.

"That makes me happy... It brings back dirty memories," he grinned. My mind flooded with images of all the stuff me and Alec had done but I didn't like the thought, I only liked thinking about Edward in that way.

"Ew." Now it was his turn to reply with 'What?'

"Well, I have a boyfriend and I only like thinking about us having sex..." I explained. He pouted and leaned back on the sofa. "Alec, what happened when you went to Australia? You were always such a golden boy... I was constantly being told to learn from you and blah blah blah... What changed?"

"I don't know, even though you, me and the rest were crazy, you lot still kept me grounded and moving kinda shook me up and I couldn't settle back down. About the pregnancies... that I can't excuse, proper crap of me."

"Yeah it was, I swear if you had knocked me up, I would've killed you," I stated. He laughed.

"Well... I am gonna order some pizza. Want any?" I asked.

"Yeah please," he said. I nodded and took out my mobile and dialled the pizza place. Once the food arrived, me and Alec just chatted about what had happened over the years we'd been apart.

We said goodnight and I left for my room, whilst he took a pillow and a blanket for the sofa. Apart from Edward being a dick, it had been a good day.

**Review please ;)**

**Xxx **


	24. The last time

**Hey everyone... Hope you like the chapter! **

BPOV

I woke up to the booming sound of music coming from the kitchen. Alec. I groaned and jumped out of bed. I stomped down the stairs and came face to face with a smiling Alec.

"It's Saturday," I said and stole a quick glance at the clock, "and you have woken me up at ten o fucking clock! Are you not human? Why the fuck are you awake!"

"Calm, I'm making breakfast..." I screamed and stomped back up the stairs. I slammed my bedroom door, Alec knew I was never a morning person but he still plays music so loud that I can hear it from my room.

I tried sleeping again but it was no use, I was awake. I sighed and headed for the shower...

#############################

"Hello?" I asked, answering my phone.

"Bella, hey it's Ali!" Alice said.

"I got that," I said, smiling.

"Will you come over please? Jasper's away this weekend and I'm lonely," she whined.

"Okay, it's not like I have anything better to do. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there," I said and hung up. I grabbed my keys and jumped into my car, speeding off to Alice's.

As I walked up the porch steps I prayed Edward wouldn't answer the door. The door was open so I poked my head round the door and called out a 'hello?'

"Bella!" Esme called, "Come in dear!" I stepped inside and as always, Esme was in the kitchen.

"Hi Esme," I smiled, "how are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you, how are you?" she asked.

"Not too bad, do you know where Alice is?"

"Edward's room, I think." I nodded and made the journey up the stairs as slow as possible. I knocked on the door and heard Alice's muffled voice saying, 'I bet it's Bella,' and she shouted for me to come in. I opened the door and stood there awkwardly in the doorway. I waved and smiled at Alice and then my eyes locked with Edward's. I looked away after a few seconds and I think Alice could feel the tension between me and Edward because she took my hand and led me to her room.

We lay on her bed, looking through her magazines and I growled at the woman on the page.

"What? You don't like her?" Alice asked, surprised.

"I hate her, so fucking surgically enhanced. Be happy with your natural tits and ass!" I sighed.

"What has my brother done to make you grumpy?" Alice asked.

"Just being jealous and over protective. I swear he doesn't trust me enough, like I'd cheat on him!" I said, frustrated.

"Edward's always like that," Alice giggled.

"Glad you find it funny," I muttered. Alice ran to her dresser and took some nail polish and a magazine. She placed the magazine on the bed, put my hand over the top of it and started painting my nails a strange shade of blue.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Can we talk Petal?" Edward asked poking his head round Alice's door. He hadn't called me that in forever.

I sighed then nodded, blowing my drying nails on the way out the door. He took my hand and pulled me into his room.

"I was a dick and I'm sorry," he said. I didn't want to fight anymore so I just smiled and kissed him.

"Your forgiven," I smiled, "but you do need to trust me more, I'd never ever, ever cheat on you and you should know that Edward."

"I do, I was over reacting as usual," he sighed, playing with my hair. I leaned in and kissed him again, Edward deepened the kiss and reluctantly I pulled away.

"We need to stop, and remember who I'm meant to be visiting." He pouted and I waved, leaving the room. I skipped back into Alice's room – happy again – and plopped down onto her bed.

"All is good, I presume," she said, flipping through the magazine she had painted my nails on.

"Very, very good," I grinned. She nodded and continued to look at her magazine whilst I raided her closet for some clothes and shoes I could steal.

"Have you and Jasper still not told anyone about your engagement?" I questioned, observing an amazingly nice pair of jeans.

"Sshh, do you know who could hear you?"

"I take that as a no. Can I have these jeans?" I asked.

"Yeah, whatever," she said, "Have you asked Charlie about whether you can go on this parent free holiday?"

"He said that's fine but as expected, there are conditions. One being that I have to ring him every fucking day," I said, rolling my eyes.

"My parents said the same. What about conditions to do with you and your lover?" Alice asked.

"Well, he was adamant that I didn't share a room with him, but, I said how I was a legal adult and I would end up sneaking into his room anyway..."

"My parents actually haven't said anything to either me or Edward about where we sleep, they don't seem bothered."

"I wish my dad was like that... What's the time?"

"Four," she said.

"I should go - I have dinner to cook, lucky me." Alice leaned over, kissed my cheek and waved as I was leaving her room. I knocked on Edward's door and stuck my head round it.

"Edward, I'm going home now," I said, "Give me a kiss." I pouted and Edward came over, kissed me and sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want you to go home," he said.

"Awww, you'll get over it."

"Will I?"

"Yes you will," I said and shut the door. I skipped to my car and sped home. The fact that I could drive as fast as I wanted and not get stopped by the cops was probably the only plus that came with my dad being chief of police.

"Hello?" I called, dumping my bag and coat on the sofa. No reply. At least I could cook in peace. I raided the fridge and cupboards trying to find something to cook, anything, but we were nearly all out of food. I managed to find some pasta, butter and cheese – so that would have to do.

Just as I was draining the pasta Alec and my dad walked in and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What you cooked, sweet cheeks?" Alec asked.

"You sound like Emmett," I mumbled, "But we only had pasta. Dad you need to go to the supermarket." He nodded and muttered that he'd get around to it but that was his polite way of saying that I would need to buy the food if we were ever going to eat again. I laid three bowls of pasta out and took a seat down next to Alec.

"So what did you do today?" Charlie asked generally. Something wasn't right because he didn't usually talk whilst eating.

"Went to Alice's, she painted my nails and I made up with Edward."

"About Edward, Bella," Charlie started. I _knew _there was a reason why he was talking.

"I'm having second thoughts about letting you go to the Cullen's, even if you are seeing Alice."

"There is no fucking way you are keeping me away from their house! You don't see Esme and Carlisle complaining about Edward spending the day here, so why can't I go there?" I said angrily.

"Because I have _seen _the evidence of what happens when you go over there," he said calmly.

"For fuck's sake dad, that was forever ago! Like a month after me and him started dating! You can't still be getting over the fact that I had sex with Edward! I'm eighteen years old, Mum was pregnant with me then!" I said, slamming my fork down onto my plate.

"Exactly, so I know what can happen when people get too close," Charlie said. I groaned, pushed my chair out and stood up.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," I sighed. I climbed the stairs and lay down on my bed. I texted Edward saying I loved him and I missed him and shut my eyes.

When I woke it was the middle of the night, something wasn't right. I could sense something was off. It's like, I can always tell when someone's been in my room. Even if everything looks the same, it appears different to me. I looked round the room and I thought I could see something in the corner by the door, but I probably hadn't. I shook the thought off and noticed how I still had my shoes, clothes and jewellery on so I got up and started towards the door. Just as I was opening the door, something cold pressed against my neck and a hand went around my mouth.

"If you make one sound I'll shoot you," the voice whispered. I knew at this moment that I would probably be killed at some point in the near future. I remembered that the last time I had spoken with my father it had been a fight at dinner, the last time I spoke to Rosalie I was complaining how Edward was a dickhead, the last time I spoke to Emmett I was watching a basketball game at his house, I saw Jasper last when I was getting stoned, I saw Alice when I went to the Cullen's and I haven't seen my Mum and Phil since last summer. But I guess I can cope with that but what hurt's the most and makes the tears leaking out my eyes fall is that I had wanted to have babies with Edward and have him holding my hand as I died but I guess I'll never see what our little girls will look like or our little boys, I'll never get to try a wedding dress on and I won't be able to look for my first house with Edward.

_Edward... Edward, I love you._

**Review please and I'm already working on the next chapter...**


	25. Bea

**Hello everyone (: I will be using a character that will appear later in the chapter called 'bea' who, from the reviews I've got is 'BellaBea911'. She can't be Jake's sister because it won't fit in with the storyline and Bella will not be bi, my friends will never read my story again if she is... so sorry but at least you're in the story! ;D Oh and guess what! Polo mints have other uses!**

BPOV

"Please don't hurt me," I cried.

"Then do what we ask," she growled.

"Why do you want me? I have never seen you before!" I said, tears falling from my eyes.

"You'll find out eventually," she said, shoving me roughly into a room and slamming the door shut behind her. The room I was in had no windows and was lit dimly by a bulb hanging from the ceiling. There was a mattress in the corner but that was it. I knew we were still somewhere in Forks because we hadn't travelled far. I ran quickly to the mattress and curled up in a ball. Who were these people? I had no way to ring anyone and I was already missing Edward. I pressed my head against the wall and started crying. Why was this happening to me? Was this God's way of punishing me? I searched my brain trying to think of what could have led me to this situation, but my mind was blank. For hours and hours I just sat, I couldn't sleep though. Morning did come though and I was aware of that when an average height young girl came in. I retreated further into my corner but she came and sat next to me.

"Hi," she whispered, fishing a few mints out her pocket, "Sorry, it's all I could find. At least your breath will smell okay." She laughed, she fucking laughed! I didn't even smile; she was in on this so why was she acting like my best friend? I stared at her and then she reached out and touched my arm. I jerked away and gasped loudly. I didn't want anyone to touch me!

"You actually think I'm gonna hurt you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone else seems to want to," I whispered.

"Well I'm not everyone else, I'm Bea," she smiled.

"Um, hi," I whispered.

"I'm trying to be your friend," she said, reaching out and touching my hand. I tried pulling my hand away but she grabbed it and placed it in her lap. "Don't be scared of me, I am trying to help you." My head snapped round to look into her dark eyes, nearly a deep red, and I stared into them.

"What?" I whispered.

She smiled and said, "I have an idea how to get you away from here, but you must let me come with you."

I tried to search her body language and her eyes for any tell-tale signs that it was a trap, but I honestly believed her.

"Fine," I sighed, "But why have they taken me? Who or what do these people want?" I honestly had no idea why I was wanted.

"Alec."

"You- Your the Volturi?" I asked, shocked. She nodded and stood up.

"Their coming, wondering where I am, no doubt, I'll be back when it's dark." She smiled again and slipped silently out of the room. I guess there really is hope after all...

...

EPOV

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" I yelled at my parents.

"Edward, language," my mum scolded.

"What comes out my fucking mouth is the last of your worries! Bella has been missing for two days and that's all you can focus on! I haven't slept and I have searched all over Forks, I don't know where she could be!" I shouted. Angry tears threatened to fall and I stormed out of the house and jumped into my car. I sped to the police station, to talk to Charlie and ask if anyone had seen her. We already knew she had been taken because she left her phone and didn't take any personal belongings at all plus her window was left open too.

"Where's Charlie?" I demanded coming into the station.

"What do you need to see him for?" One man asked. That man was a stupid dickhead.

"I'm his daughter's boyfriend; now tell me where he is!" I demanded again. They could tell not to fuck with me and said he was in his office.

"Anything new?" I asked, desperately hoping there was a new lead or a witness or something.

"No, nothing," Charlie sighed, hanging his head. I nodded and left, crying once I got in the car. Do me and Bella never get a break? We have the world's worst luck for a couple... I put the car into drive and prepared to go and search Forks again.

...

BPOV

"Here, I managed to get some crisps," Bea said handing the small packet to me. I really didn't know what to think of this girl. I saw no reason why she would be so comforting. I ate the crisps as quickly and as quietly as possible.

"So, how are you going to get me – I mean us – out of here?" I asked.

"Well tomorrow they will let you outside in the grounds, and I have persuaded them to let me watch over you instead of Felix. They don't know that there is a tunnel directly under us leading through the woods to a nearby mansion. We will have to move quite fast because we'll have an hour and a half before they come looking for us or start wondering where we are." I nodded and smiled, the first smile in 48 hours because finally, there was hope.

"Okay, so I'll be back in two hours to get out of here," she whispered, "Bye Bella." She slipped out the room again and for the first time in two days, I slept; even if it was only a few hours I felt better for it. Bea woke me up saying it was time for our 'walk'. I stood up for the first time since I'd arrived and she grabbed my elbow pulling me roughly outside. Once we were alone she let go and rubbed my arm. She motioned for me to follow her and led me to behind a bush. Two days ago I would've giggled, remembering what me and my friends used to do with boys behind bushes, but there was nothing remotely funny to laugh at now. I actually missed the sound of _my _laughter. Bea checked no one was looking from any of the windows and slid the grate up from behind the bush. She practically threw me down into darkness. She jumped down after me and pulled the grate back into place.

"Come on, it'll take like twenty minutes till we can get out of this place," Bea said, taking my hand. I took comfort in the small gesture she showed me. Those twenty minutes were spent in silence as she dragged me through the dark tunnel. At some points the odd rat would run past and I would squeal, but Bea always told me to be quiet.

Bea pulled the grate aside and climbed out the tunnel before taking my hand and pulling me out. We were in the middle of the woods but I could see a clearing, where a house was. I had really missed seeing the sky, natural light and not being stuck in a room. I followed Bea through the forest tripping over a lot, due to no food, sleep or water. I kept nearly falling asleep so Bea had to constantly shake me. After a while, I got too tired so Bea made us pick up speed. Bitch.

But I was grateful for that because as we got further and further and away from that prison I noticed just what house she was talking about and it was none other than the Cullen's. A huge grin broke out on my face and I ran all the way to their drive with Bea running along beside me.

"What? Why are you so energetic all of a sudden?" she asked, panting.

"This is my boyfriend's house!" I said. She smiled and we ran all the way up the drive, by the time we had reached the house we were keeled over with exhaustion.

"Come on," Bea said, pulling me up the porch steps. I noticed that all the cars were in the drive, except Edward's. I knocked rapidly on the door, and I wasn't going to stop until someone answered. The Volturi were no doubt searching the woods for us now.

The second the door opened, I flung myself at the person standing there. I didn't know or care who it was, it just felt so good to be held.

"Bella?" The voice of Carlisle drifted into the open air.

"It's me," I sobbed. Carlisle pulled me inside and said Bea could come in too. He took me to the sofa and sat me down. Bea sat next to me.

"What happened to you?" Carlisle asked. I couldn't stop sobbing so Carlisle took out his phone and rung someone.

"Bella... She's here, at my house, come NOW Charlie," he said and hung up.

"Oh Bella," Carlisle said, and hugged me to him whilst I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Bella? Is it really you?" My dad asked. I turned and nodded, and in an instant, he was hugging me.

"I missed you Daddy," I sobbed.

"What happened?" he asked and I just kept crying. Over the next hour everyone came; Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie but not Edward.

I was sat next to Alice and Rosalie as they hugged me and kept repeating that everything was okay. Emmett watched me with sad eyes and Jasper kept trying to talk to me but the girls wouldn't let him near me.

"I can't fucking find her anywhere!" The familiar voice of Edward drifted in from the kitchen.

"Edward! We've been calling you for hours! We found her!" Alice shouted back. Edward ran into the room and he looked tired, sexy but tired. His eyes locked on mine and I jumped up and ran to him, settling into his tight embrace. I started crying again and gripped onto him even tighter.

"I missed you so much," he whispered to me.

"I missed you too," I whispered back. Edward held me to him and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," I said back, and he leaned down and kissed me. I deepened it and our tongues danced together. Who gives a fuck who's in the room? After a few minutes I pulled away and hugged him again.

"There is no fucking way I am leaving you alone, you will never sleep in a bed without me," he whispered. Two days I would've told him to fuck off but not now.

"Okay, I'm fine with that. Can I use your bath please?" I asked.

"I'm coming with you," he insisted. I nodded, I wanted him close.

"Bella needs a bath," Edward said, to the many people watching our embrace.

"She's capable of going on her own," Charlie hissed.

"No Dad, he's coming with me. I haven't seen him for two days and I don't want to spend a moment away from him," I frowned, Edward leading me up the stairs. We walked to his bathroom and he ran a bath. We took our time and undressed each other; I had really missed him even if I was only gone for two days. Once we were naked Edward sat down in the bath and I sat in between his legs. There wasn't anything sexual about it, it was just us being as close as we could to each other.

"Don't ever be away from me again," I said, gripping his thigh.

"I won't be away from you... ever. There is no way I'm letting you out of my sight," he replied. I hummed in response and shut my eyes, liking the feel of being home and safe. After about half an hour Edward suggested we got out before my Dad came looking for us. I complied and Edward gave me some of his clothes to wear. I had no underwear on though, which Edward really liked and I didn't so much. Edward took my hand and led me downstairs again to the waiting people.

Esme came out with a sandwich and I gratefully ate it. My Dad had to go to work and Esme pleaded with him to let me stay the night here, incase something else happened. Bea had been told that she too would be staying the night, but in Alice's room. Just this once I have been allowed to sleep with Edward.

I walked over to Edward and said, "Do you mind if I go upstairs? I haven't slept in two days and I'm tired." He nodded and said he'd be up in a minute so I left for upstairs and took his shorts off and climbed into bed with his t-shirt on. True to his word, Edward was up after a few minutes and stripped to his boxers before climbing into bed with me.

"I have really missed you, you know," I whispered, kissing his chest.

"Nowhere near as much as I have missed you," he stated. I rolled my eyes and kissed his lips, falling asleep shortly after.

...

When Monday came the following day I didn't go to school and Edward was given permission to spend a day with me too. Bea was staying at the Cullen's until we found her somewhere else to stay, or if she went back home. She could've stayed at my house but Alec was there.

"BELLA!" Bea shouted from the lounge. I ran down the stairs with Edward to see a petrified Bea pointing out the window. We followed her gaze and twenty or so black figures were making their way out of the forest.

The Volturi. Crap.

**Sorry this took a while but it's quite a long chapter considering it's coming from me. I expect REVIEWS! **

**xxx**


	26. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

**Hello, I have some really SAD news! My laptop has broken and I don't know when it will be fixed again. I've just about managed to get this authors note out! **

**PLEASE keep waiting for my next chapter though...**

**Thank You,**

**KissMeCullen xxx**


	27. Bullets

**I'M BACK :D Hello everyone! I haven't uploaded in months and I'm really sorry! I still don't have a laptop so I have to write chapters in little bits and it's taking me forever! I'll upload again as soon as I can but that could still be a while away... xxx**

EPOV

Once I'd managed to get Bella to leave my house and drive home, with Emmett escorting here, we all waited for the bitches who took Bella to come. Five minutes passed before someone rung the bell. I was expecting something a bit more dramatic like them smashing the windows or something. Mom hurried and answered the door. I leant against the wall and listened in to what they were saying.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to have seen a Bella Swan? Brown hair and eyes?" she asked, "About eighteen years old."

"No," Mom answered coldly; shutting the door. A few seconds later someone knocked on the door and Esme opened it and gasped.

"Look, I didn't want to do this but you weren't very cooperative," the previous voice snarled. I could hear Mom's heels slowly clicking on the floor as she got closer and closer to me. I backed away from the wall just as Mom entered the room. Her eyes were wide and her expression anxious, I followed her eyes to see a small silver pistol being held by a young woman.

"Shit," Jasper muttered under his breath. My breathing hitched and I put my arms up.

"Where is she?" The woman screeched, pointing the gun at my mom. My mom stuttered and the woman took aim with her gun. I jumped in front of Mom just as the gun shot rippled through the air.

**Short I know but there would be no cliff hanger otherwise =) I'll update in the next few days, hopefully Sunday... Guess what! The 5****th**** October is my birthday! Wahey! I'm upset though because I have no boy to share a b'day kiss with :'( **

**KissMeCullen**

**xxx**


	28. Close call

**! Hello :) Sorry updates are taking a long time, I've been really busy lately but I'm trying my hardest... Plus I have just been on holiday so I wrote the chapters on my blackberry and copied them onto the computer which took the piss. **

**Enjoy xxx**

BPOV

Emmett hung up his mobile and he looked on the brink of tears.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"He... um... We need to get to the hospital," Emmett said, grabbing my hand, "Bea you should leave now. Bella will ring you later. This is a family emergency." He pulled me out of my front door and pushed me into the car.

"Emmett what's happened? Don't even get me started on how nasty you were to her! I like her!" I complained.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, speeding towards the hospital, his eyes glossed over.

"Mhmm?" I responded.

"Edward was shot." At that moment all air left my chest and I felt like I was going to faint. I didn't cry though. I forced Emmett to speed up and within five minutes I was out of the car and running into the hospital. I collided into Esme who was sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her and she gripped onto me.

"Where is he?" I whispered.

"Emergency surgery," she whispered back. Although I felt like my chest had been ripped open and my blood was pooled round me, my eyes stayed dry. Esme released me and went over to sit down next to Rosalie. I went over to a very tearful Alice and hugged her. Alice gasped and I turned to see what she was gasping at, a doctor dressed in scrubs had exited the emergency theatre and was approaching us. I grasped Alice's hand and prayed that Edward was okay, thinking otherwise hurt too bad.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, we're happy to tell you that Edward responded well to the surgery. He was lucky, a few inches up and that would have been his heart. He's been moved to the intensive care unit and we can allow four visitors up to see him although twenty minutes max because he needs his rest. From tomorrow onwards you are welcome to come between 9 and 8." I silently pleaded to Esme with my eyes for her to allow me up to see Edward with her she nodded and told Jasper, Rose and Emmett that they should come see him tomorrow when he'll hopefully be more conscious than he is bound to be now. With that, Esme, Carlisle, Alice and me made our way towards Edward's room. My heart quickened with each step we took and I was nervous (that's an understatement) to see what Edward was looking like. Esme pushed the door open and started crying all over again. We followed her in and that's when my tears finally started to fall. Edward looked awful. Really awful. There were a shitload of wires and machines attached to him and he had one of those hospital gowns. I swear to god if some young, perverted nurse changed him I would not be happy. We all ran to his side and at this point, I didn't think my tears would ever stop. His eyes were shut and I kissed his lips briefly. I told Esme I would leave the room to give them time with him and she thanked me. I stepped outside and crumbled onto the floor. I felt two arms wrap around me.

"It's all okay now, you know," Emmett whispered.

"I thought you left?" I whispered.

"No, I went to the vending machine quickly and as I was leaving I saw you come out." I nodded and snuggled into Emmett's warm embrace.

"You know he's gonna be okay, right?" Emmett asked stroking my arm. I nodded and Emmett helped me up as the door opened and Alice, Carlisle and Esme stepped out.

"He woke up about two minutes ago and all he wants to do is see you, we'll be in the waiting room," Esme sniffed. They all disappeared around the corner and I hugged Emmett once more before entering Edward's room once again, shutting the door behind me.

I ran over to Edward and buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"You scared me so fucking much! I thought you were going to die," I sobbed, "I-I-I thought I was g-going to lose you." Edward tightened his grip around me and kissed my hair.

"I love you Bella," Edward said. I looked up at him and kissed him.

"We really need to stop ending up in this hospital. You're even worse than me," I sighed.

"I know, I can't help it," he smiled weakly.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, pressing my hand to his cheek.

"Not as bad as when you kicked me in the balls," he said. I slapped his arm playfully.

"Stop it! This isn't meant to be funny! I nearly lost you."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I tightened my hold on him and kissed him again, it was long and passionate.

"Bella?" Esme said, poking her head round the door. I pulled away from Edward and smiled at her, "We need to leave. Twenty minutes is long gone." I nodded and kissed Edward once more and left with Esme.

Esme dropped me home and I arrived to a very frantic father.

"Where the hell have you been?" he shouted.

"No one told you?" I asked surprised.

"Is this the face of someone in the know?" he yelled.

"I was at the hospital," I said, biting my lip. Dad's eyes opened wide and he came over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? I swear to god Bella, don't you dare tell me your pregnant!" He said quickly.

"No, I'm not pregnant! Edward, he was shot," I said, and burst into tears again. Dad tightened his grip and I pushed him away, "I just want to sleep. If I'm not here when you wake up, I'm at the hospital." I made my way up to my room and lay down on the bed, shutting my eyes. I didn't care that I was fully dressed or that I hadn't washed my face or brushed my teeth. I really didn't give a shit.

"Edward?" I whispered poking my head round his hospital door. He smiled and opened his arms. I ran round to the side of the bed and hugged him.

"I barely slept last night. I wanted you with me," I sighed, kissing him.

"Even if I wasn't in hospital, I still couldn't have spent the night," he said.

"Whatever," I replied, kissing him again, "When do you get released?"

"The next few days," He said, "Just because I was shot doesn't mean you can't lie here and cuddle me." I smiled and squeezed onto the bed next to him. I went to put my leg over his hip but stopped; scared I was going to hurt him. He huffed and pulled it over his hip.

"Bella, I was shot in my chest not by my dick," he said. I giggled softly and kissed his neck.

"I just don't want to hurt you," I said.

"You won't." After a few minutes of silence, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie crept into the room. Edward grinned at them all and Rosalie ran over to him, hugging him tightly which almost pushed me off the bed.

"You were shot! The fittest boy ever just can't be killed!" She gasped.

"Hey!" Emmett said pouting. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You okay?" Alice asked, sitting down on a chair.

"Yeah, Bella's here, course I am," he smiled. I leant up and kissed him again but for longer this time.

"Bells, I'd stop. If you give Edward a boner he won't be able to hide it. Trust me, I know." I turned and raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged in response.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Edward asked Alice.

"Dad's working in the E.R and Mom was baking you chocolate muffins," Alice replied. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out, reading the caller ID.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi, I'm outside. Slight change of plans, your mom has insisted on visiting since it's roughly a month to your graduation, she fancied a long stay here. So you need to come with me and pick her up from the hospital," Dad said angrily into the phone, "A little bit more notice would not have killed her."

"I don't want to pick her up! You go get her and take her to the hotel to settle in. Just give me a few hours," I whined.

"That wasn't the best part Bells. The best part is she is insisting on staying with us. She's just gonna have to make do with the pull out couch," he sighed.

"I love her, so much, but I cannot spend a month having to go up to bed early because she wants to sleep!" I said, frustrated.

"Okay, I'll pick her up but I have a late shift tonight so I will have left for work before dinner and won't be back till late," Dad replied and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"My mom's decided to drop by. For a month. Plus, she is staying until after graduation. I will go crazy. Even when I lived at home I didn't see her for that length of time all at once," I groaned.

"Your mom's awesome. She'll be okay," Edward said. I rolled my eyes and snuggled into his side.

"I hope so," I mumbled.

**Not the greatest chapter ever, I know. I needed something to fill the space between the previous chapter and the next to come. At the moment I'm working on another four stories so I'm splitting time between all five which means I don't spend as much time on each as I would like to. Just bear with me please.**

**Review! xxx**


End file.
